Mirrors Tell Lies
by Marijka Bowles
Summary: Sarah is stolen in the middle of the night by the infamous Goblin King. With a single whispered word her nightmare begins. - Violence and adult content. Chapter 19 posted
1. Bleak Eyes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Labyrinth**

Sarah Williams looked with tired eyes through the window. She had been awake for three nights in a row, and there was no excuse for it. She simply couldn't sleep. She raised the mug of coffee to her lips, drinking the sweetened liquid slowly. It had been her fifth cup of the night. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was only 2:15 in the morning; early for Sarah. She never slept around this time of year. It was late spring, and tonight, as soon as it had struck midnight, it was their anniversary. Sarah had never forgotten, not in ten-years. Now, she had her own home and she was a teacher at the local high school.

Every year, on the same day, she stayed awake for days, simply staring out the window and contemplating. She had no one. She had never had anyone. Since her daring deed, and the defeat of the Goblin King, Sarah had become something of a recluse. She had abandoned her old friends and had kept mostly to herself. Now, ten years later she remembered all of them, Hoggle, Didymus and Ludo. They were the only friends that she thought she would need; especially on a night like this. Sarah turned away from the window, moving towards her small kitchen to pour herself another cup of coffee.

She had tried to speak to her friends before, but it seemed that that part of her mind had closed. She had lost the child-like fantasies inside of her; she had grown into a very old woman, very quickly. She was still beautiful; she had been told that many times over by various men who had passed quickly through her life. Her green eyes shone with intelligence normally unknown to her age. She was slender, her complexion always clear. Peaches and cream her step-mother had told her. Sarah had kept her hair shorter now that she was older. It reached her shoulders and was layers. She had bangs that were pulled to one side. Sometimes the dark tresses fell over her eye, giving her an almost mysterious appearance.

Yet all of this meant nothing to Sarah. Her world had become something empty, something that was mere coasting through the day-to-day ritual. Closing her eyes again as she sipped on her fresh cup of coffee she could see them. Hoggle jumping from the gate, landing on top of the large machine that had threatened to decapitate them, Didymus swinging his sword around like a mad man. And Ludo, precious, lovely Ludo. He had loved her with all of his heart, asking nothing in return. Sarah hugged herself with one arm, wishing that she could feel his warm fur against her skin again. She wished that she could feel his tight, choking bear hug. Tear came to her eyes, forcing her to sit down for just a moment. She chided herself for being so silly. But she still believed that it was real, with all of heart. But adults don't have adventures. They pay bills, grow older, and older. They work, little play, they do not dream of fantastic characters and old loves that wore tights and pirate shirts. "So much for promises." She whispered quietly. Sarah sighed and shook her head, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

She looked around, trying to bring herself back to the reality of her life. His eyes still plagued her, no matter how she tried to pull away. He would never be hers. He had wanted only victory, and she had wanted love. Yet she still couldn't help but wonder, what if? What if she had said yes? What if she had simply given it all up, given up reality for her own fairy tale? Would she be happy? _Too many questions Sarah, you'll give yourself an aneurism. _Sarah smirked and shook her head. She took another sip of her coffee and continued to look around her small home. It was something to be proud of, something full of color and wonder, even if she didn't feel as though her world had color.

Her home was on the outskirts of the small town she had moved to after college. It was a beautiful little cottage, small, but it suited Sarah's needs quite well. It had two bedrooms, one she used for an office, a small cellar for preservatives, a nice kitchen and a small dining room. The living room was decorated in light blues and gold. The couch was a powder blue, the carpets an almost white blue. She had satin gold curtains and the walls were dark blue with cherubs for trim next to the ceiling. She had flowers on the mantle, always fresh. It was the one luxury she allowed herself on a teacher's salary. Her bedroom was green and white. White carpet, light green walls, her bedspread was a tie dye concoction of several different shades of green. She had white furniture, night stands and a dresser. She had a mirror on her wall, etchings of lilies all around the perimeter. It was one of her favorite pieces of furniture.

Sarah had found the mirror in a flea market when she had first moved to the small town. It had caught her attention immediately. After haggling over the price for more than twenty minutes, she had walked away with a brilliant smile on her face and twenty-five dollars less from her wallet. It had been more than worth it. Every time Sarah looked into the mirror she felt like her fifteen year old self again. She could see the bright shining eyes, filled with fantasies and full of life. She could see herself playacting, as she had in the park the day that she had been taken away from her family for those thirteen hours. Sarah stood before the mirror again, looking at her reflection. The strongest urge then overtook her then. Sarah took a deep breath and stepped closer to the mirror.

"I need you Hoggle, more than anything," She felt a tear slip from her bleak grey eyes. "I need you now."

It started to rain outside.

**A/N: My second story! I have been thinking on a new premise for ages! New idea's and new everything. I put a different spin on Sarah, not quite depressing, but horribly normal! I thank all of you who read my work already, and who will read this and perhaps review! It is ever so lovely when I get reviews! - MB**


	2. I Have Bills To Pay

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Labyrinth.**

Sarah turned away from the mirror for a moment. Her attention was drawn to the small window in her room. She took a step towards it, her hand on her chest. She noted that her heart had sped up, though the reason for it was unknown. In Sarah's mind it was probably illogical. _"Why didn't ya say so?"_ Sarah whirled around, her eyes searching the room. They rested finally on the mirror, her mouth open in an unspoken response.

She approached it once more, her hand quivering as she reached out to touch it.

As a branch clattered against the window Sarah shook harder. She took a deep breath and retracted her hand. "Grow up Sarah. Mirrors are just glass. They are not portals or any sort of crap like that." She took a step away from the mirror, her attention back on the rain pouring outside. She walked towards the window, unlocking it before it pulled it up, exposing herself to the fresh, dewy air. Sarah closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She put her hand out, letting the cool drops touch her pale skin. The branch touched her skin, surprisingly gently. She opened her eyes and looked at it. Tilted her head she touched the tip of a twig back, as though shaking hands with it. "You're going crazy again." She whispered. She could almost imagine the smiling piece of foliage nodding a greeting to her. The leaves moved together in perfect unison, first one way then another. The drops of ran made them seem like piano keys dropping under the weight of a learned finger.

Sarah shook her head and closed her eyes, resting her hands on the window sill. She wiped the tear stain off of her cheek and pushed her imagination back once more. An adult didn't imagine a tree having piano keys for leaves. "Why ever not?" She whispered suddenly. Sarah touched her throat. That hadn't been her thought. She looked around, her hand still around the slender column, making the skin damp with the fallen rain drops. When nothing unusual caught her eye she turned back to the damp air wafting into her room. Her green eyes widened in alarm. There was an owl, and it was watching her. "Not I know I'm crazy." She whispered. She took a step to the left, the owls head moved with her. "Alright. Sarah," She said in a commanding tone. "You are going to close the window, then the curtain. You are going to finish you coffee, and stop this nonsense. Those days are over." She whispered the last part of her mantra with remorse. She had wished so many times during her teenage years to return, for another true adventure. When she had turned twenty she had given up all hope, and had strived to be the proper and responsible adult. She had thought it had worked, apparently, not so much.

She moved to the window, watching the owl with a suspicious eye as she slowly pulled the frame back down. Sarah let out an uncharacteristic yelp as the owl suddenly flew forward, flapping around her room before landing on a bedpost. She spun around to face it, her breathing slightly labored. Her hand was on her throat again, a gesture of alarm as she just watched the bird. "Ok buddy, this is not a forest, and if you crap on my sheets, I am not going to be a happy woman." Sarah grimaced at the thought. She had already noted the type of the owl. It had been the same kind Jareth had transformed into after the clock had struck thirteen.

"_You have thirteen hours with which to reach the soul of the Labyrinth, or else your baby brother becomes one of us forever…" _

"Such a pity." She said suddenly. She hadn't meant to say it, it had just slipped out.

Sarah turned a blaming eye to the owl. "You're just an unwanted visitor. I wish you would just shoo!" Her voice was now raised. She sounded as though she was reprimanding a student for putting a cherry bomb in the girl's bathroom. She closed her eyes, willing the image of the owl to be gone when she opened them. Yet it was to no avail. Sarah skirted around her bedpost, looking towards the door that led to her small hallway. She watched the bird as she took slow methodical steps. "Okay birdie…time to call animal control." She said evenly, calm now.

"I think not." A voice rang out into the air, a very familiar voice.

The wind picked up outside. Sarah's eyes darted to the tree outside her window. She watched as it banged heavily against the glass. She willed it not the break and was thankful when the glass didn't even break. When she turned her eyes back to the owl, it was no longer there. He was. Jareth, King of the Goblins. "What the hell?" Sarah swore; another uncharacteristic thing of her. He watched her, his eyes narrowing at her haggard form. He didn't speak, he didn't move. His lack of action drove Sarah into thinking that maybe she was imaging things. Maybe she was just overtired.

"You are," He said suddenly. "But I am no illusion." Jareth was dressed casually, nothing like he had been when he had first come to her. Tight black pants led down to leather boots at his knee. He wore a white shirt, puffed at the sleeves and a black vest. His gloves were hiding clenched fingers. The amulet twinkled in the light from the lamps in her room. She looked at him in awe and disbelief. "You're not real." She whispered. Jareth smirked at her, his canine teeth looking threatening.

"Do you think I'll bite, sweet Sarah?" He said in a hushed tone. Sarah didn't retreat as he advanced on her. She watched him with a steady gaze, still quite convinced that he wasn't real.

When Jareth stood only inches away from her, Sarah held her breath. She could feel his body heat, and she could feel the pull of magic. Her heart beat faster as she became almost intoxicated by his scent. She couldn't help but close her eyes, breathing in deeply finally. She heard Jareth chuckle, the sound breaking his hypnotic presence. Her eyes flew open, and she looked into his familiar gaze. The two different colored orbs held her for a moment, making her forget to breathe once again. "Calm yourself Sarah." He whispered. He reached a gloved hand up, touching her cheek. The feel of leather across her skin made her shudder, her mind wandering into dangerous territory. "Maybe you finally wish for me to bite?" He leaned in, his mouth inches from hers. "Is that what you've been waiting for Sarah? Is that why you have never taken a man to your bed?" His gloved hand moved up and down her arm, sending chills through her spin.

Sarah had lost her voice. She had no idea what to say. She was still in denial that he was even in her room. Her gaze turned to his mouth. Sarah unconsciously licked her own lips, her lower teeth biting down for a moment. She watched Jareth watch her, the corner of his mouth quirking up as she felt a heat rise within her. Sarah fought for her usual logical pattern. _There is a stranger in my room. He's right in front of me. He's touching me. I have to get to a phone, I have to do something. Hit him. Do something productive!_ Her mind hollered for her to move, but his gaze held her still. "What d-do you want?" She finally managed to say, though her tone was breathy, and like nothing she had ever heard herself say.

"It's time for you to come back to me." Jareth whispered, his lips touching her cheek, her forehead. Sarah closed her eyes at the warm feeling. When was the last time she had been kissed? She didn't even remember. His lips were doing things to her insides that made her want to fall against him. She let his words sink in while his lips continued their sweet assault.

"I-I…no, I have my job here. I can't leave work. I have bills to pay. I have-"

"Nothing." He cut her off effectively. Before Sarah could reply, his lips were pressed to hers. Sarah kept her mouth closed, she used every ounce of strength to keep from leaning into this man who had claimed both many sleepless and dream filled nights.

Jareth pulled away, amazed still at her self control. After all this time, watching her, hungering for her, she fought him. He shouldn't be surprised. She had fought him when she was just a slip of a girl, and she had won. But now Sarah was a woman, with hungers and needs that he knew he could fill. And he needed her; she was the key to bringing his world back to life. It had taken him nearly ten years to admit to such a fact, but he finally had. Jareth touched her cheek again, his hand slowly moving into her hair, the leather clad fingers burying themselves there. He began to step away, pulling her with him. He knew that she was more curious than anything, but she didn't dare hope. She thought this all a dream, a sweet illusion from her tired mind. He knew better of course. When he had her standing in front of her mirror, he turned her to face it. "You'll be home soon." Jareth kissed her lovely neck. Sarah closed her eyes and sighed, giving herself over to what she thought was fantasy. Jareth then shoved her towards the glass.

**A/N: Certainly a different entrance compaired to my other story. This one is intended to be both mroe sensual and horrific. So if you're squimish...yea . Not the best idea to delve into the twistedness that is me MWHAHAHA! Thanks to all who have R&R'd! MB**


	3. The Watcher

- **This is a long time coming, and it's taken about three years to get it here. As always I own nothing Labyrinth. R & R is always appreciated. ~MB**

The last thing Sarah saw was a close up of her terrified green eyes. The last thing she felt was her skin tearing away from her muscles and blood running down her body like sweat. Then there was only darkness and an unimaginable cold that swept through her. She felt herself screaming, but there was no sound. Her lungs were depleted of all air, but still she screamed. When blackness finally over took her Sarah welcomed it with open arms.

There was no light save for a few candles burning by the bedside. So still she stayed, long into the night. He watched her, his blue and brown eyes assessing the Labyrinth's champion. Jareth had not moved, and at times, when she shifted ever so slightly, he dared no breath. Breaking the veil between their two worlds had been hard than he had imagined. Her mortal body had nearly given out, result in Jareth infusing her with some of his immortal life-force, and therefore the life-force of the Labyrinth itself. The process was nearly unheard of. It was the 'nearly' part that saved Sarah's life.

Now she was here, silent, still. He had imagined this moment for years, waiting and watching. During that time his magic had taken a dark and twisted turn. A decade to a Fae such as himself was normally like ten days to a mortal; nothing, just another week of work and monotony. But in that time something had happened to the Goblin King. His very being had turned from grey to black, his soul having no illumination, just darkness. In the ten years since she had left him, Jareth had gone from feared, to filling his subjects with a deep, trembling dread. None came into his domain, the wall now holding unimaginable terrors.

The Labyrinth itself was one a dangerous puzzle. Before Sarah had defeated the maze it held little true horrors. It was no so now. There were no red caps, no friendly dwarves or knights to save the runners that entered. The slow smile that spread on the Goblin King's face was a reflection of the satisfaction that came with the horrifying change. The Labyrinth was now a true place of death, the bones of irresponsible care givers decorating the stone walls.

The responsible party for this unfortunate turn stirred slowly. Her breath hitching as her eyes began to flutter behind her lids. Jareth leaned forward, willing her to open her eyes so he could see her face. He wanted to watch as the realization dawned, as all hope drained from her. She was here, and she was going to witness the glory that she had allowed him to create.

Sarah's mind sifted through the fog slowly, working its way to the surface. Her fingers stretched out over the covers, their softness confusing her for a moment before she finally opened her eyes. Despite them being closed, the world was still dark to her, the dim light to her left taking a moment to bring things into clarity. _Did my lamp break?_ She idly wondered. The watcher then came into view. Sarah froze in mid stretch, her limbs begging for her to finish and release the tension they carried. In vain her body urged her to move, but her mind was frozen, her eyes on the face that had haunted her dreams for such a long time.

"It was a mere moment for me." Her watcher whispered, leaning closer, the candle light catching something sinister in his eyes. "I had to finish my gift you to, little girl." His words were harsh and cold. Sarah simply stared, unable to speak, unsure of this moment. She had so many dreams. In some he was her dark hero, saving her from a world that she didn't belong. In others he was her tormentor, taking her to places that no mortal should ever have been exposed too. And in some he was her lover, her dance partner, her heat.

Her mind raced as she processed all of the possibilities before her. Her fingers twitched against the duvet, verifying that she could feel the softness of the fabric. She breathed in deeply, smelling the watcher. He was spicy, and if it fury had a smell Sarah would have labelled that his scent.

As the world became clear her eyes began to move. Emeralds took in all the features of the watcher. His sharp jaw line, soft sand colored hair, and his eyes, the cruel orbs never leaving her face as she looked. She stopped with his eyes, meeting his stone gaze with her obliviously one. Neither spoke, moved, or noticeably took a breath. Finally the champion said the to the watcher "How?"


	4. The Spark

**- I own nothing Labyrinth. Enjoy folks ~MB**

Soft as silk and so smooth was her voice. It caressed his skin, wrapping around him for only a moment before he broke her spell. The Champion looked at him with pleading eyes, answers to the quiet question asking to be bought. Jareth leaned back in the moment, his leather hand coming to rest on his chin for a moment. "Is the Champion asking the defeated how?" He mused coldly. The smile that graced his face was malicious, making her tremble. She shuffled back, her eyes finally looking away from him to her surroundings.

This was by no means a lavish room, quite the opposite. The walls were stone, moss coated and cracked. Sarah watched in horrid fascination as something akin to a centipede crawled from one hole and into another. She flinched as it began to crawl upwards, its many legs working in unison as it crawled slowly onto the ceiling. She quickly looked away, her skin crawling as she imagined it running across her instead of the stone. Her gaze moved to the floor, the dirt floor. No carpet, no wood, just dirt.

The floor suddenly seemed to be alive, seething and rippling. Sarah's eyes adjusted again, the detail of the floor making her breath hitch. Thousands of insects crawled over one and another, squirming and biting one another. She looked up at Jareth who seemed to be unaffected by their presence. _What is happening?_ He smiled again, his eyes flashing with an almost sadistic pleasure. "Goblin King..." She whispered again, unable to hold back the tremor in her voice. "Why have you brought me here?" Her memories of him were of light, of crystals and love songs, of a battle of wills where she had been lucky enough to be the victor. This was not her dream, this place he had put her in was anything but shining, and he as giving nothing away.

Rather, he waved his hand; several lights appeared before her eyes, momentarily blinding her. When she could focus again there was a crystal in his hand. She looked into its luminescent depth, lost for a moment in the memory of a silver dance. His voice brought her back quickly to the black reality before her. "I have a present for you Sarah." He said very slowly catching her gaze again. Slowly he began to weave the crystal through his fingers and onto his other hand, watching as her pupils began to dilate. Slowly she fell under his spell; her mind was being coated with fog, her thoughts being pushed away.

Sarah felt the pressure in her head. She cried out in her mind, trying to tear her eyes away from the glimmering bauble. _Stop, stop, stop! _ Over and over again she screamed soundlessly. She held on with ferocity that she had forgotten she had. She felt wetness on her cheeks, the fierce pounding in her head but she was determined to hang on. The crystal began to move faster and faster, becoming nothing but a streak of light before her. Despite how hard she pulled, the crystal continued to push. Darkness took over, leaving nothing but a silver streak. She heard nothing, felt nothing, her body seemed to be dead weight. Her eyes cleared and she was lying on her back, looking up at the face of the Goblin King, but she could not move. He smiled down at her and touched her skin. Sarah knew he was making contact, but she could not feel the leather of his glove. She tried to move, but her body refused to obey. He had shut down her body. Though her brain was sending commands, her body was no longer responding to them.

He looked at her prone form, revelling in the small victory. Revelling even more in the fact that she had tried to fight him and she had lost. The Champion's body was now his living doll to bend and break as he saw fit. "Stand." Her eyes did not show that she heard him, but she moved, bare feet crushing the insects beneath her. There was no trembling, no screaming. He watched as the bugs began to slowly crawl up her bare legs, laughing as they reached the hem of her pajama shorts. With a small flick of his wrist he released Sarah from his spell and stepped back.

Sarah has the feeling in her limbs return like a crushing wave. At first she felt impossibly heavy, than slowly she felt like she was in her own skin again. She looked at the Goblin King laughing, unsure for a moment. She felt them then. Thousands of tiny legs were clinging to her flesh, working their way up her body towards her face. She screamed, her hands flailing against her body, sending a barrage of insects back to the dirt floor. She leapt on to the bed, her hands continuously brushing off her skin.

Jareth watched, the laughter faded, but a smile still on his lips. He gave another flick of his wrist and the floor cleared, leaving only flat dirt. He stepped towards the bed, gloved hand out. He watched as she stilled; her eyes on his offering. Her breasts heaved for a moment as she took a deep breath. Slowly she placed her long fingers into his grip, her eyes now on the floor. Just as slowly she stepped down, her fingers tensing in his hand as her toes touched the earth. "Be sure Sarah that that particular moment is over." Her gaze snapped back up to his face. He searched her eyes, and there was a spark. He felt his stomach clench with anticipation. She was coming back to life; he could see it in her emerald eyes. He felt it simmering beneath the surface. He felt her soul awakening again, as it did ten years ago when she had first called him. _Perhaps the Champion will emerge again._ He thought. _With a little convincing._ Jareth added. Convincing people to see things his way was something he had gotten particularly good at in the last decade. Sarah would not be an exception to this rule, he wouldn't allow it.

Slowly he led her across the dirt floor. As they moved away from the candles Sarah was again in darkness. She gripped his hand harder, appalled at herself for showing weakness in front of him. _Him...Jareth, the Goblin King._ She squeezed his hand for a moment as he led her, telling herself again that this was real. The how and the why were missing, but everything else was tangible. She took another hesitant step, her free hand searching in the darkness for a firm surface to help guide her.

Soon her fingers connected with something warm. She pressed her fingers against the foreign surface, almost gagging as they sank into something sticking. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." His voice came to her through the darkness, the warning carrying an undertone of amusement. She opened her mouth to ask why, and then she was blinded. Light swept through the corridor they had been walking down. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment against the assault, her head down. She slowly raised her gaze upwards. Jareth stood facing her, still holding her hand. His eyes flickered towards her free hand, and Sarah's followed suit.

She moved back so quickly she stumbled. He pulled her against him quickly, locking her in his arms. The wall was covered in flesh, torn and ragged. Blood seeped out of gaping wounds, seeping into the dirt floor. Sarah's legs buckled as she began to dry heave. Jareth turned her away from him, his arms now around her waist as she bent down in front of him. Her stomach emptied on to the ground, splashing her bare feet. She stayed doubled over; still dry heaving for some time. Sarah kept her eyes on the dirt and vomit, refusing to look at the walls of the corridor again. She felt Jareth's silent chuckle against her lower back. She raised her hand to her mouth, wiping away the small trail of stomach acid and spit off of her chin. She whirled around in his embrace, tears in her blazing eyes. "What have you done?" She fought to get the words out. Once they were they still hung in the air, his smile remained fierce.

"What have you done?" He mimicked, looking back at the wall. Sarah took a few deep breaths, looking again at the offending wall. It was stone. There was no flesh, no blood. She stared wide eyed at the stone, slowly bringing her hand up to her eyes. No blood. Sarah looked back at the Goblin King, shaking her head in disbelief. "What have you done to me?" She whispered. It was another question that would go unanswered, for he released all but her hand and turned, moving down the corridor again.

Sarah followed numbly, her mind racing to comprehend the events that had taken place. He appeared in her room, he had kissed her with such tenderness. He had pushed her into a mirror. Sarah suddenly stopped walking and looked down at her skin. Smooth and flawless porcelain greeted her eyes. There were no cuts and there was no blood. She felt Jareth tug impatiently on her hand, his body commanding her to move. She felt her foot move, and then the other. She wasn't the one moving them. "You'll learn Sarah, when I tell you to move, you will move." She didn't reply. Rather she allowed herself to be led.

Finally they came to a rotted wooden door, its cast iron hinges creaked as he opened it and stepped aside. Sarah could see sunlight, pure and warm sunlight. She stepped ahead of him, letting the sun's warmth course through her as she stepped into it little by little. She couldn't help the sigh of pleasure that escaped her lips. Warmth spread through her limbs, relaxing her finally. She felt Jareth move behind her, heard him close the door and then stand beside her. Sarah began to sag with exhaustion as they both stood in the sunlight. Three days it had been without a proper nights rest. Paired with recent events, Sarah was on the verge of fainting in front of her captor. "Jareth, please...I don't know what your...intention is in bringing me here. But I can't do this." She whispered. She moved away from him, feeling grass under her feet. It was soft and inviting, beckoning her to lie down and sleep.

She looked around tiredly and realized she was in a garden. Flowers blossomed in such vivid colors they almost made Sarah's eyes hurt. There as a large tree ten feet from her; large leaves that hung from long, sturdy limbs created a canopy against the sun. The base of the tree was like a willow tree, but the leaves resembled something you'd find in a jungle in Africa somewhere. The shade and grass beckoned to her, called her to sleep. She turned, looking for Jareth.

He was gone.


	5. Shattered

**- I own nothing Labyrinth. Your R&R's have been very appreciated ~MB**

The world had shifted in what seemed a matter of hours. Her world had gone from cups of coffee throughout the night, to terrifying visions of blood and flesh. Her mind was whirling with possible reasons as she lay down on the soft grass, going over the events.

Jareth came into her home, his presence as terrifying magnificent as always. He had confronted her about her life, and then... "He said it was time to come home." She whispered to herself, her eyes slowly closing. _Why would he want me to come back to this?_ Another unanswered question, another dead end blocked her from any clarity on her situation. _Dead ends never stay that way long here..._ Sarah for a moment was transported back to being fifteen, faced with four heads and two doors...

"_That was a dead end a minute ago!" She exclaimed, her panic rising. _

"_No! That's the dead end behind you!" Laughter mocked her as she grimaced. _

Sarah mentally shook herself, looking up at the sun shining through the broad leaves. She hung on to the brightness for a moment, letting it penetrate through the fog of her thoughts. "There is a reason, and I have to find out what it is..." Her eyes shone with determination, the sun catching their jewel tone for a moment. And for that moment she was the champion again. She then promptly passed out.

Jareth watched, as he always had. Though this time she was more within his reach than ever, her flesh was mere moments from his touch. The veil had taken more to break through than before, for no wish had truly taken place. He could hear her inner thoughts and the wishes therein, but it was not enough to summon him. So he had waited. He waited for the moment when she would whisper the words that would allow him to bring her back. They never came. Just before her twenty-fifth birthday, that was his promise to himself. Before she truly was lost to his world, he took matters into his own hands.

Jareth had sent the mirror to the mortal realm; inanimate objects were so much easier than living flesh. It was enchanted, designed to stand out for her, to beckon to her alone. It wasn't long before it had a place in her bedroom. Jareth was then able to watch her with more clarity than before. He had waited until she was weakened, until her body was exhausted and her mind was foggy with sleep. That night had come, so close to their anniversary. He had anticipated it being close to that time, for ten years she had followed that routine.

Every year, she would be awake, never sleeping. As a teenager she would just stay awake, eyes open but her mind was dreaming. As she reached adulthood coffee came into the picture, two, three four cups in a night until the sun came up and she started another day. He could hear her soul beckoning to him, but she never spoke her desires aloud.

Jareth returned to the tower window, again looking through the leaves and catching glimpses of his prize. His mind moved to the events he had taken her through so far. He had terrified her, he had be-spelled her to ensure that she was his, no matter what. Her body now being his possession, he could ensure that she would never leave his care. She was here now, and now it was only a matter of figuring out how best to continue with his plan.

"_I have fought my way beyond the Goblin City..." She stood before him, trembling, yet strong. She would not yield, not when her brother's life was at stake. Suddenly the world spun, shifting until everything was bright, shining silver and stars. She looked down at herself, marvelling at the beautiful gown she wore. She turned and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirrored walls. Silver was spun throughout ebony locks, lilies were used to pin her hair away from her face. As she turned away from the mirror she saw him, her devilish king in glittering costume. Despite the mask over the upper half of his face she knew it was him. She watched with anticipation as he lowered the mask from his face. As it revealed his features the walls started to shatter..._

Sarah's eyes snapped open and her arms came up quickly to protect her face. She was breathing heavily and her heart was pounding in her chest. "It's just a dream, Sarah." His voice cut through her panic. Slowly she came back to the world, the soft grass beneath her, the sun now an orange glow, but still so warm. She lowered her arms slowly. She relaxed finally when the leaves of the tree she slept under came into her view. A quick glance around told her that Jareth was kneeling beside her, a smirk on his face. She sat up and scooted backwards, putting distance between the two of them. With caution she looked at him again, scanning his eyes for a clue to his next move.

He simply kept his position, his white shirt a shade of orange in the dimming glow of the sun, his boots were polished; Sarah could see her distorted reflection in the leather. He watched her, his eyes smiling, but his mouth was still smirking at her. She took a deep breath before asking again "Why have you brought me here?" He had spoken of home, but he was showing her a world of horrors.

"Sarah, such a soul you have." He leaned towards her, reaching out his hand to her. He closed his hand and pulled back, as though he was pulling an invisible rope. She felt herself moving forward, closer to him. She crawled towards him on her hands and knees, shame coloring her cheeks. When she was a breath away from him, he stopped pulling and opened his fist. She sat back on her heels before him, her eyes down cast. "Where is my fighter?" He whispered, his hand coming to caress her cheek. "I need her back, for who else can run my Labyrinth but the Champion?" At that her eyes flew up, her mouth open in disbelief. "Yes my love," He whispered, leaning towards her until his mouth was at her ear. "You see I have changed everything. You would not allow me to rule you, so I will take your defeat as my prize." His tongue came out, tasting her ear lobe. He stopped as he felt a tremor run through her. "There is the woman my Champion has become. I can feel your hunger." His lips trailed down her neck, his hand on the other side of her face, keeping her still. "You see my love your Labyrinth is no more. I have so many new things to show you. Once I have defeated the Champion, my world will return, sense will rule again."

Sarah quivered at his kisses. Yet she was trembling at his words. Run the Labyrinth again? She had already won! "I-I didn't wish...wish anyone away!" She whispered, still unsure, still questioning his words. "And yet here you are." He replied, his lips moving away from her skin, his eyes seeking hers. "Do you not know what you've done to my world, Precious thing?" He stood, leaving her sitting before him. "You had everything at your finger tips. I would have given you everything your heart desired, and in return, you would stay here with me. But instead..."

"You have no power over me..." She whispered, watching as he flinched. Seconds passed of silence until he slowly nodded. "Yes. I have brought you here to prove you wrong. Though your soul speaks to me, and I hear its truth, your lips have yet to follow."

She shook her head, surprised at the anger that suddenly flowed through her veins. "You took me away from my home, you have terrorized me, belittled me, exhausted me. All of this to prove that you are the great big ruler?" She struggled to stand, struggled against his magic. She felt her muscles tremble with exertion, but she moved. Slowly she had one foot beneath her, then the other. She stood shakily, fighting against the pressure of his magic. She watched as his eyes widened in disbelief, and then anger. "Kneel!" Her legs crumbled beneath her and she fell, her body moving into a kneeling position before him.

But she had moved of her own accord, and she had once again felt her strength.


	6. The Black Archway

-** Everything slowly falls into place. Again I thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing, as always I own nothing Labyrinth! ~MB**

The Goblin King looked at her in disbelief. Once again the mortal had surprised him. He had used the binding magic of the crystal on countless Fae, and never had they broken through. Yet her; the one who defied him at every turn had again broken through. Despite the fact that she had bested his Labyrinth, and denied him, he still had not expected such strength. In all the time he had watched her, her strength had only dwindled, she had slowly let herself grow weak, tired and troubled. Inside of him glee rose, and the disbelief was washed away in relief. He had shown her horrors, hoping that she would stand against him, that her eyes would see as they once did. She was his equal then, and she had only been fifteen. He had dreamed of the moment when she would stand against him again, and eventually with him.

He looked at her downed head, her trembling shoulders. He knew it was fury that was finally building inside of her, not fear. "I offer you something once again Sarah." He said softly, leaning down and offering his hand to her. He released his hold, waiting for her to take his hand and stand. He saw her shoulders sag and her body relax as she realized her freedom. She looked up at him, eyes hard as emerald ice. She ignored his hand and stood, never taking her gaze from his face. She didn't speak, and once she stood she did not move. "I hear your soul and your dreams. Night after night as you slept I was there, listening to your agony. Now," A crystal formed in his hand, and he began to weave it in front of her eyes as he had many years ago. "Defeat my Labyrinth. Stand against the horrors that I have created for you and I will grant your every wish. Again all I ask is you fear me, love me, be my slave and in return, I will be yours." His tone became beseeching as the crystal danced.

Sarah was determined to deny him again. She had seen his ugliness, and yet his offer was made in a tender tone. Still his eyes held a love that was unrequited. But why then, had he made his beautifully strange world so terrifying? Why had he turned something magical into a horror story? Questions led to more questions, and Sarah still had very few answers. She took a step back in her mind, going over again what she had before. _What if I say yes? _So many times she had asked herself that question. What if she had just taken a moment of pure selfishness, forsaking everything that she knew to be right, and had said yes? Sarah looked up at him again, her eyes searching for something. She continued looking until he glared at her, his jaw clenched with impatience. _What if I said yes? _"Yes."

Jareth was on the verge of a furious break down. He felt the mind behind those green eyes working furiously as she ignored the crystal, and instead looked at him. Then she spoke that single word. She yielded to his offer with a whisper. Jareth felt a smile, and then he flung the crystal away.

It landed on the soft grass and popped like a bubble. The earth started to tremble and slowly, bricks of black stone burst forth. They built up, one on top of the other, forming an archway. As the last brick slid into place a wooden door appeared, held with twisted black iron, creating grotesque patterns against the rotted wood, completing the structure itself. Fire cut through the centre, and in the middle a padlock formed, keeping the doors sealed. In the beauty of the sunset these terrifying doors sat, the woods groaning as though something was pushing against them.

He turned to Sarah again, watching her. She was wide eyed and he could feel the sudden fear in her heart. "They key shall be given to you when I am sure of your promise." He whispered. He stepped towards her, his hands going to her shoulders. She looked up at him, confusion in her eyes. "You think saying yes is all I desire Sarah? You will run my Labyrinth again, of that I can assure you." Jareth took one of her hands and put it through his bended arm. "First, you are going to rest, and you are going to come back to this place as you once were, simply older. You will yield everything, and when I am satisfied that your heart speaks the same word as your lips, you will walk through those doors and once again prove your worth."

Sarah listened numbly, her eyes moving from his face to the archway. He led her body away, but her eyes turned back to them. She flinched as something banged against them, the wood groaning in a protesting manner. Again whatever was on the other side banged and Sarah feared the doors would shatter and whatever it was would come through. Jareth chuckled beside her, his steps sure, the banging ignored. "Nothing will bite you without my say so, Sarah." Again he laughed at her, leading her from the garden to an archway that led into his castle.

She walked by his side, not speaking, barely breathing. How could she? She had fallen back into the world that she had strived to forget. There were only a few times she could recall since her first time that she had tried to call to her friends, they never came. She had slowly allowed herself the belief that she was crazy, that her step-mother and her father were right. She was giving into delusions in order to escape real life. Yet here she was, and she had just given the 'yes' that she had promised herself she would never give. Sarah didn't know where it would lead, but the dark archway that was now behind them gave her a clue. She had agreed to walk through hell for this being beside her.

He led her into the throne room, the heart of his castle. Inside was still dirty, covered in grime and mold. His throne was the only clean object in a room that may as well be forgotten. Sarah looked at the pit that lay in the middle of the room, inside there was a small girl curled up, sleeping. Sarah felt a stab of pain in her heart for the child; for she knew that she would probably never see her own bedroom again. Goblins ran back and forth, not looking towards their sovereign and his guest. He led her to his throne, and placed her beside it. He himself sat down, one leg over the opposite arm of where she stood. Once he was comfortable, he indicated to her that she should sit on the other arm. Sarah took a moment, so he moved her body for her. She found herself sitting rigidly on the other arm of his throne, her fists clenched in her lap. She looked down at the child again, tears in her eyes. "What will happen to her?"

Jareth barely looked at Sarah as she spoke, his eyes on his other little guest. "This one was wished away by her teenage aunt, a nineteen year old drug addict." He tapped his finger against his lips in thought. After a spell of silence he finally answered her question. "What would you have me do with her Sarah?" She looked at him in surprise, and then she answered without hesitation. "Return her to her mother." Jareth wasn't surprised by her answer. He had been expecting such a response from Sarah.

"And if I were to tell you that the rest of her family resemble the girl's aunt, what would your answer be then?" Again he watched as the wheels in her mind turned his question over and over again. She looked at the child, taking in the dirty clothes and pale skin. "What would become of her here?" Jareth nodded in approval, she didn't dismiss the possibility that a life in his world could be better than a life in the mortal realm. "She would be given away to a Fae household, either as an adopted daughter, or perhaps a maid of sorts." He didn't mention that the child herself may not live for long in the Underground, its new harsh environment more than most mortals could stand.

"I would say that potential parents should be interviewed, and she should have a chance at a loving home." _Even if the Goblin King has turned everything into a twisted nightmare._ She added in her head. She wondered how far his darkness reached, and how much further this land went. As with all places, there was usually more than one kingdom. She couldn't fathom that Jareth ruled the entire world that he dwelled in. She felt his hand on her arm then, drawing her attention away from her musings. "I can hear your thoughts Sarah." He said with a smile. "And you are correct, there are eight Kingdoms in all, all ruled by different beings." He was proud that she was once again immersing herself in his world. She would need to if she were to survive the events to come.

A goblin approached, bowing down and trembling before the Goblin King. Jareth ignored him for a moment, watching Sarah. She gave nothing away, though he knew she was surprised at the fact that he could read her mind. He finally turned towards the waiting goblin and waved his hand. The goblin looked up, chancing a glance at Sarah before back to his King. "The woman, your Majesty, she has failed." Jareth nodded and held his hand out, again a crystal formed in his hand. Sarah watched as a young woman, hallow and emaciated came into view. She was writhing in the dirt, her arms over her stomach. She was also covered in blood. Sarah shuddered and looked away.

"This is a glimpse of my Labyrinth Sarah," Jareth's free hand grasped her chin, turning her towards him. "Do you still say yes?"


	7. A Tighter Hold

**-I own nothing Labyrinth. Thank you once again to those who have been reading and to those who have been reviewing. I forgot how much I love to write, even if it is just a fan-fic! ~MB**

In Sarah's head the image of the tortured young woman remained. She imagined herself writhing in agony, covered in blood. What had Jareth done to his beautiful world? Why had he turned everything from simply dangerous, to deadly? Her eyes remained on the now dormant crystal, pondering his question. Did she really have a choice? If she said no, would he return her to her home? Sarah's eyes searched the crystal, looking for a small hint as to what her answer should now be. Instead of an answer, another question popped into her head. _What is there back home?_

She woke up at 6:00am every morning, showered, ate a quick breakfast and was out the door by 7:00am. She arrived at work shortly thereafter. She graded papers, gathered her materials for the day and then waited for her first class to arrive. She taught them Shakespeare, Dickens, Bronte, King, Rice and so many more. Very often her students ignored her teachings; a true literature student only came along once and awhile. These students would analyze, they would break down her questions and their answers were detailed, marvelous. Sarah would always wait for these students, and lament when they left her class. She was a young teacher, but she was considered one of the best.

At the end of the day, she would clean up her class, grade a few more papers and then head home. Once there she would have a simple meal, most likely a microwave dinner. She might watch a movie, or she would simply stare out the window, trying to keep the memories at bay. They threatened to drive her crazy if she let them in. It was then off to bed by 10:00pm, only to start the process over again.

_What is there to return to?_ She loved her students, but she did not love her life. The Labyrinth had tainted a normal life for her. It had shown her a world beyond her imaginings. It had brought her to life and fed the will for something different. Sarah looked at the crystal again, fear in her heart. But there was resolve as well. If she died in the Labyrinth, at least she would die in her true home, in the place where her imaginings were reality. She nodded her head, answering his question.

Jareth was satisfied for the moment. She still believed it in her mind, that this place was her home. Her soul however, still fought his influence. It still clung to the mortal world, clung to it with the tiniest thread. He wasn't surprised; it had been created for the mortal realm. Over and over it had lived among those who died carelessly and quickly. Eighty years to him was nothing, but to a mortal, it was considered a long life. The very thought baffled him. He would show her the wonders of his world, and once the last thread was severed, he would have her prove herself true, and make her run his Labyrinth. It would only take a small push, he was sure to severe the final link. He would woo her, he would offer everything. Once she was fully in his realm, he would test her.

Rejection hung heavily on his shoulders, though he would never admit to knowing such an emotion. Never before had he made such an offer. _Just let me rule you..._ Jareth looked at the woman perched beside him. _I ask for so little. __Just__ fear __me__, __love me__, do as I say and I will be your slave_. Still she had rejected him. Now he wanted proof, he wanted her love. When he was sure of her affection, he would give her the true test. He imagined her entering the archway, imagined her running and running, the horrors he had created for her running just as fast, threatening to overtake her. _If she doesn't survive, than even her soul lied to her._ It was with that childish thought that he broke away from her gaze and back to the sleeping child. "I'll give you a choice Sarah." He stood, moving to the edge of the pit and kneeling, looking at the small form. "You may keep her, or you can give her away." If she had something here to hold on to, than she would be more linked to his realm than ever before and would be more hesitant to leave again.

Sarah was startled by his proposition. She herself moved until she stood beside him, her eyes on the child. In sleep she looked so sweet, so innocent. But if what Jareth said was true, than the child could be so damaged, so beyond her help. But, would any of the Fae of this world take time for such a child? Or would they simply work her until her death? Sarah felt her heart tighten at the thought of the untimely death of a child. She had taken her chance when she was here, and she had saved Toby. Could she save another child from the world of goblins?

"I would like to keep her." She said quietly, moving into the pit, kneeling by the child. She couldn't allow this twisted version of her Jareth to taint the child further. Already it would be a battle to explain to the little girl why she was here, and what happened to her family, especially her aunt. Though what Jareth said may be true, Sarah knew well the ties that a daughter had to her mother. Her own mother, Linda, had left, the lights of the stage more important that her daughter. It had cut Sarah deeply. Now she had to explain to a little girl that she had been wished away, unwanted and abandoned. "So be it Sarah." Jareth whispered. The child began to stir, shivering as her eyes opened.

Bright blue met with emerald green. She sat up, her unkempt mousy brown hair covering her face for a moment before she shoved it back with a chubby hand. "Aunt Mia?" She whispered, looking around. Goblins ran amok, ignoring the child. Chickens fluttered, their feathers scattered as they ran from the goblins. The little girl's smudged face slowly contorted as fear took hold. She looked up at Sarah finally, tears in her big blue eyes. "W-where's my A-a-aunt?" She hiccupped, clutching a ragged teddy bear to her chest. Sarah's heart melted, she slowly offered a hand to the little girl, keeping a small smile on her face. "I'm sorry dear, your aunt...she won't be coming back for you." Honesty was the best policy. Sarah felt if she let the little girl in on the bad news now, it might spare her the torture of being given away later. "But, if you like, you can stay here, with me." She smiled again, her hand still outstretched.

The girl eyed Sarah warily. After a moment she placed her little hand in Sarah's slender one. "Aunt Mia, her story was true, wasn't it?" She whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. "She didn't want me around. Mommy always left me with her...they, they didn't w-w-ant me." She began to cry quietly, years of being quiet showing. Sarah wrapped her arms around the girl, pulling her close. She stroked her dirty hair and just held her, letting the little girl cry.

Jareth watched them for some time, neither moving, but rather taking comfort in the embrace. Mortals were so different. So fragile in their hearts and minds that they may break at the slightest hitch in their lives. He could not understand such a way of being. If anyone defied him, attempted to hurt him, he simply punished them. Even as a young Fae he was formidable, able to twist the Labyrinth to suit his own purposes. It was the reason he was chosen to rule over a thousand years ago.

He cleared his throat, bringing Sarah's attention back to him. She held the girl close, protectively. "If you'll pull yourself away, I'll show you where you'll be staying." Jareth turned, not waiting to see if they followed. Sarah's soft footsteps told him that she was indeed behind him. A quick glance showed that the girl was still in her arms, her face buried in Sarah's neck. Jareth turned away and smiled. Already she was tying herself tighter and tighter to him. If she wanted to protect the girl, she would stay, and she would stay forever. Knowing her heart was a clear advantage, he just had to be careful where he stepped next.

Sarah held the little girl close, stroking her hair as they walked through twisted corridors. They finally came to the end of a long hallway, the wall at the far end containing three doors. Jareth stopped a few feet and indicated the furthest door to the left. "That door will lead to my chambers, the middle yours and the right will be hers." He gestured absently to the little girl. "You will stay here until I deem you are ready. The little girl will stay here, safe and sound for as long as you do." Sarah then felt the rope around her neck tighten. He had laid another trap for her, so neatly, so easily. Sarah squeezed the little girl in her arms, hugging her tightly. He knew how to manipulate her, and she hated how easy she had made it for him. With a simple wave the middle door opened, showing a room that was impossibly large considering how close the other doors were to one another. "Enter Sarah," Jareth then smiled. "Enter freely and of your own will." Sarah knew what he was saying was a spell, that it would result his more control for him over her. The little girl wriggled, wrapping her arms tighter around Sarah. Sarah knew she would protect the child, no matter what he asked of her. She took another step into her new world.


	8. Tying The Heart

**- I own nothing Labyrinth. Thank you very much once again to everyone who has been R & R'ing, as always, much appreciated!**

Her name was, of all things, Buttercup. She was named after a princess, but her treatment had been more along the lines of a Cinderella, not a fair maiden. After a quick look at her quarters Sarah had found the bathroom. It was a large room, holding a claw foot tub that was deep enough to swim in. Sarah stripped the girl as the water was running. She checked it several times to make sure it was nice and warm. The girl didn't speak, save for telling Sarah her name. Her skin was grimy, layers of dirt hiding pale, sickly skin. Sarah placed her gently in the tub, marveling at how still the little cherub sat, allowing Sarah to scrub away the dirt. Slowly, chocolate colored hair was uncovered, hallowed eyes, but still a bright startling blue, and bruises. Sarah flinched every time the dirt came away to reveal yellow, purple and blue bruises all over the girl's body. At one point she was shaking with rage, taking deep breath to calm herself. It was at this point that Sarah's heart became irrevocably tied to this child.

Once clean she wrapped Buttercup in a towel and carried her out of the bathroom and back into her bedroom, leaving the child's quarters unexplored for now. Sarah sat her on the bed and then went searching for a brush. Her room was needlessly large, holding a bed big enough for five people to sleep comfortable. There was a large dark oak armoire and a vanity to match. The stool of the vanity was carved into intricate shapes of fairies and flowers, the top a plush square of deep blue. The mirror was a similar design to the one that she had purchased at the flea market. Lilies and vines surrounded the glass. This feature gave Sarah a moment's pause. She should have known. Looking back it was so obvious to her now. She wondered what other events in her life Jareth had altered, making sure she was placed on the path of his choosing. She noted all the feminine articles that were laid out neatly on the polished wooden top. Brushes of all sorts, make-up, perfumes, and most things had very little interest to Sarah. She selected a soft bristled brush and turned towards the bed, starting as she saw Jareth calmly watching the child. Buttercup said nothing, she just watched him in return, her small pale hand gripping the deep blue coverlet. Sarah returned to her side quickly and wrapped an arm around her. "It's alright sweetheart, he's given his word that you are in my keeping, so he won't hurt you." She whispered. Buttercup nodded and finally looked away from Jareth. Sarah ignored him and started brushing the girl's long hair. "What do you want?" Sarah asked in a conversational tone, though her eyes whispered a threat to him. The child had been scared enough, and Sarah figured she was still in shock, for she was being so calm.

"This is my castle Sarah, and you will learn I go where I please." His voice was once again ice. He was quickly turning into a walking contradiction. "They have pills for that." Sarah muttered to herself. Jareth's eyes narrowed. He unceremoniously took the brush from Sarah. Buttercup flinched, burrowing into Sarah. To everyone's surprise, Jareth sat down on the other side of the girl and continued to brush her to hair. "Her name?" He asked. Sarah looked at him in surprise and gave it. "Buttercup?" He shook his head. "Such expectations parents put on their children, and all with a name." He looked at the little girls face. "While pretty, the world she was born into would never allow her to live up to such a fairytale." He then looked at Sarah. "Whereas you, Princess, you have an opportunity to do so." He watched as she flinched as he spoke the meaning of her name. Her mother and father had doted on her at one time, their treatment reflecting the meaning. That was before her mother had left, and her world had been shattered over and over again.

"Jareth," Sarah spoke calmly, but there was hardness to her voice that Jareth detected. "She may have to spend her life here, and she may not be rescued by any pirate love, but you allowed me the choice, and I choose to take her into my keeping. She will have what she needs." She watched as Jareth smiled, knowing she was giving him exactly what he wanted, another connection to his world, something that would keep her there, regardless of what words she spoke.

Jareth finished brushing the child's hair and stood, magically sending the brush back to the vanity. "You may want to consider cleaning yourself up Sarah and getting dressed into something other than your pajamas, charming as though they may be." He started towards her door, turning back to her before he left. "You will join me for dinner. The child will be attended to in her own room. You and I have things to...discuss." With that he closed the door, leaving the woman and the child alone again.

Jareth strode down the halls, entering his throne room once again. In the pit lay the barely alive aunt of the thrown away Buttercup. She twitched, blood covering every part of her. Jareth looked at her in disgust. He summoned a crystal and threw it at the girl, watching as the dried blood took life again and seeped back into the horrible wound on her stomach. Slowly she regained consciousness. She was a hallow person, the soul she had been given tainted and dark. Jareth found almost nothing redeeming in the young woman. The spark she had possessed as a child had long since burnt out. "Get up." He growled, satisfied as the woman's wide eyed fearful stare. Her eyes were the same as the child's. Her hair, who knew? It was colored a strange bright green. The woman struggled to stand, leaning heavily on the wall of the pit. Goblins stopped what they were doing to watch, the noise they normally made now a dull whisper as bets were placed on the runners survival. Jareth sat on his throne, a riding crop suddenly in hand. "You lost." The woman trembled, but nodded her head in agreement. "The child remains here, but you, my dear." He flicked his wrist and the woman's shirt rose to expose her stomach. There was a terribly ugly scar where her wound had been. "You will be returned, everyone will remember the child, and everyone will know you failed." The woman started to scream, apologies and excuses coming from her thin lips. Jareth ignored these. With a wave the woman was gone, back to the mortal realm to atone for her sins. The goblins went back to their constant celebration of life, dirt and ale, whispering of the strange mercy their king had granted, and knowing it had something to do with the woman he had brought home.

Sarah held Buttercup's hand as they moved from her quarters and into the little girls. They both paused in the doorway, taken aback by what they found through the open door. The walls were one giant mural, depicting an enchanted forest at night. Stars twinkled on the ceiling, making them feel as though they stepped outside. The bed looked like four trees had grown in the perfect spot, their leaves full and sparkling. Attached was a canopy of deep blue, flowing down to the soft grass green carpet. The comforter on the bed looked like the forest floors, all kinds of leaves in a weaving pattern decorating the soft looking fabric. A wide short tree sported drawers and a mirror entwined in the branches. Along the far wall there was a small fire place, thin trees on either side, entwined along the top. On either side again, trees were use for the motif. Their trunks were hollowed out in several placed, creating shelves where toys of all sorts lay.

Buttercup took a step forward, pulling Sarah with her. "Is this mine?" She whispered. As they entered the stars got brighter, illuminating the room as though someone had turned on a dim light. Sarah didn't answer. She was too shocked. What had possessed Jareth to do something so warm? The room gave her hope. She could see his magic in the stars and knew that he had done this himself. She squeezed Buttercups hand and moved to the tree of drawers. The top shelf opened, revealing several night gowns. Sarah pulled out a long white nightgown. It had a rounded neck that would rest just below the little girl's throat. The sleeves were puffed at the wrist before white cuffs brought them back into a tighter form. Sarah showed it to Buttercup, who then started crying. She wrapped her arms around Sarah's waist and held on tightly. "Please don't make me leave." She sobbed, her tears soaking through Sarah's night shirt. Sarah held on to her tightly. "Never, little love." She whispered in return, smoothing Buttercup's hair down her back. She took the girls shoulders and pulled her back gently. "As long as I am here, you will be here too." Buttercup smiled and nodded through her tears. Sarah brushed them away tenderly. "Now, put this on." The little girl slipped the nightgown over her head, marvelling at the softness. She felt like the princess she had been named after, for the first time in her short life. She allowed Sarah to lead her to the bed, where she climbed in without hesitation and snuggled against the pillows. Sarah sat with her, watching her drift off. She jumped when the blue eyes opened wide. "Max!" She looked around in a panic. "I need my teddy!" Sarah squeezed the girls hand and quickly moved back into her room. She grabbed the teddy bear, mangy as it was and brought it back into Buttercup's room. As she handed it to her, it changed. Its fur smoothed out and the grim seemed to disappear. It filled back out; it was fluffy and soft again. Buttercup's smile warmed Sarah's heart as she took it from her. Buttercup snuggled back down into the covers. As Sarah was leaving, she heard the girl whisper "What's your name?" Sarah turned back to the bed. "Sarah." Buttercup smiled, and promptly fell asleep.

Sarah ran herself a bath, tired and worn out she sighed with pleasure as she sank into the deep water. Steam rose around her, smelling of cinnamon and vanilla. Slowly she washed the grim away, her peaches and cream complexion gleaming against the grey polished stone of the tub. She leaned back, glorifying in the hot water that soaked her limbs. She would have loved to drift off in the warm water, to escape for a moment. But she had an appointment with the Goblin King, and as he had already proven, he did not like to be kept waiting.


	9. The Terms of Surrender

**-I own nothing Labyrinth. Many thanks again to those who have been reading, reviewing, favoriting and following, you are all wonderful! A long one, but I used this as a lead up chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. **

Sarah rummaged through the armoire provided to her. Her hair was still damp and was back in a simple ponytail, a towel covered her slim figure. She pulled out gown after gown, grumbling as she did so. Finally, at the very back of the armoire was what could pass for a little black dress in the Aboveground. It fell to her knees, scooped at the neck and had three quarter sleeves. There was some a slight gathering along either side of the bust. With this she found a pair of black slippers, thin rubber on the souls. Sarah dressed and then took her hair done, brushing it out again. She dried it by the fire place in her room, marveling at the wood carvings of dwarves and flowers that adorned the frame as she did so.

Once she could not procrastinate any longer she left her room, all the questions she had for her host burning in her mind. She followed the same route they had taken earlier, not surprised when she ran into a wall. Luckily for her there was a stone, gnarled hand pointing in what she hoped was the right direction. Sarah followed these hands until she came to a large set of double doors. Her mind flashed back to the black archway that was awaiting her in the garden. Suppressing the urge to turn and run she approached the doors. Sarah nearly screamed as she flew inwards, opening for her. The room she slowly entered could only be described as a dining hall. It was large enough to house over a hundred people, its ceiling was impossibly high, and arches in stone were the only decoration it sported. Pillars were on either side, supporting the high walls. Behind them were corridors, the ceiling average height. At the far end of the room there was a roaring fire in an equally intimidating fire place. Sarah figure it had to span at least fifteen feet, and be at least six feet high. In stone on either corner was what looked like statues of goblins in various positions. Finally in the middle of the room there was a simple oak table. In comparison to what the room could have held it could seat six people, three on either side, comfortably. At the head of the table however, sat Jareth. His chair was gilded in silver, twisted to look like shooting stars for the frame. Deep red upholstery could be seen outlining him. Sarah almost shook her head at the opulence that this single piece of furniture possessed. But she wanted something from him, and would contain her critique of his decorating for now. As she approached a chair was pulled out to his left. It was a simple oak chair, no arms, but a square of filled fabric the same deep red as Jareth's chair adorned the seat. Sarah slowly sat down and started as she felt the chair move forward of its own accord.

"Wine, Sarah?" Jareth had anticipated this moment since she had put the child to bed. The amount of time he knew she would spend with the brat was almost enough to make him change his mind. But he wouldn't. In the long run it would lead to exactly where he desired. A silver wine glass appeared before her at his beckoning, the glass only half full. Fae wine was known to spin the head of the Fae themselves, and he wanted a coherent Sarah for their chat. She nodded and gingerly took the glass in her slender fingers. Jareth watched as she tasted it slowly, a blush coming to her cheeks almost immediately as the wines heat spread through her. "Slowly, dear, or you'll fall out of your chair." Sarah just nodded and put the glass back on the table, her eyes downcast. "Come now, Sarah, surely after all these years there are questions burning in that glorious mind of yours?" He watched as several different emotions flickered across her face. Anger, desperation, sadness, determination all moved through her as she warred to come to terms with everything that had happened so far. "I'm really here, aren't I?" She whispered, finally looking up at him. He suppressed a smile at her tiny voice. Despite everything she had been through in such a short time, reality had not quite sunk it. "Yes," He whispered, low and smoothly. "It was time Sarah." She flinched at that, her eyes moving away from him and to the fire place. Without a word she stood from her chair and flowed over to the huge flames. Before Jareth knew what she was doing her hand was in the flames.

Sarah screamed as she watched the skin on her hand turned red, a superficial burn. She held it there, and her skin started to bubble, moving to a second degree burn. As her skin began to melt she was thrust backwards suddenly, falling onto her back and sliding painfully across the polished stone floor. She laid there for a moment, holding her hand to her chest, pain radiating through her. Jareth stood over her, but she was blind to his presence. Pain was the uppermost in her mind. She didn't see Jareth's foot coming towards her.

She felt him nudging her with his foot. When she finally opened her teary eyes an obscured Jareth was above her, hands on his hips, smile on his face. Slowly he leaned down until his face was a breath away from hers. He reached towards her burned hand, making her cry out as he grasped it in his gloved hand and brought it towards his scrutinizing gaze. "All the way down to the subcutaneous tissue dear, is that what it took for you to realize the truth of your life?" Her hand oozed blood, tissue burnt and raw, blistered stained her once perfect skin. The meat of her palm had the worst of it. Jareth could see the layers of skin that were peeled away. No blood there, the skin was cauterized, blackened in some areas. "My, my, had I left you there long you would have burnt all of your flesh away, wouldn't you?" Sarah just looked at him, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Shh, be still Precious thing. You think your King would leave you wounded and suffering?" He chuckled to himself, blowing gently on her hand. "Not yet love, not yet." He brought her burning hand to his lips, kissing the skin gently. Sarah felt a cool, tingling sensation curl through her fingers and down to her wrist. She watched as the skin knitted together, the blisters slowly dried up and the flesh returned to its normal and smooth texture. She couldn't help but sniffle, her eyes wide as she brought her hand away from his grip and to her scrutiny. No scarring on her fingers, no evidence of her folly. She looked at her palm, her breath suddenly hitching.

In her palm, dead center was a scar in the shape of Jareth's amulet. She looked at his chest, the silver adornment twinkling at her in the fire light, and then back to her palm. It was just an outline, but the shape was exactly the same. "What is this?" She breathed her voice hitching. Jareth smiled and took her hand again, pulling her up from the floor. She followed on uneasy legs, relying on him to steady her as she gained her feet. He kept a hold of her hand for a moment, slowly leading her back to her chair. He pulled out the chair for her, guiding her back into it. When she sat he finally released her hand and pushed the chair in, leaving her staring at the table as he sat in his own chair. "Now that we have that little episode over and done with, let's get down to business, shall we?" As he leaned back a meal spread out before them. Soup, various meats cut to bite size, vegetables of all kinds on various platters adorned the table. There was also a cheese and cracker platter. Everything was bite sized and smelling delicious. Sarah felt her stomach growl with need. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten. Slowly she filled her plate up with meats, cheeses and lots of vegetables. She ate in silence, ignoring Jareth's occasional comment about the food.

When they were done the remainder of the food disappeared, leaving only their respective glasses of wine. Sarah was still silent, her refusal to acknowledge Jareth starting to wear on him. Jareth leaned forward, bringing his wine glass down on the table so that the bang reverberated throughout the large hall. Sarah's eyes finally snapped up to meet his. Jareth leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on the table. "Thank you for joining me, now, shall we discuss the matter at hand?" His eyes moved to her scarred hand, a smirk forming as she put both hands under the table, resting them on her lap. "By all means, do." She said forcefully, keeping her eyes on him. Jareth nodded, bringing a gloved hand to his lips in a gesture of thought.

"What do we discuss first Sarah? The terms of your surrender? The full extent of your situation? Perhaps your...friends?" He watched as each suggested brightened her eyes with questions. When he mentioned those four that had helped bring her further than any mortal had ever been she froze. He could hear her heart cry out; demanding an answer, but again her lips remained silent. Jareth stood, moving behind her chair. He pulled it out sharply, losing his patience. "Come then." He took her by the upper arm, propelling her out of her chair. When she stumbled he almost caught her, but there was a lesson to be learned. Jareth led her out of the dining hall and back into the twisted halls of his castle. One turn after another he led her, confident that her curiosity would keep her in line, for the moment. They soon entered a small archway that led to a very small room. The ceiling was only a few inches above Sarah's head, and if the room was ten by ten she would have been surprised. But it was not the size of the room that caught Sarah's attention. It was the three doors that lined the furthest wall. Jareth led her to the middle of the room, standing her in front of them.

If doors could be terrifying, these would certainly fit that description. The further to the left was a small dark wood door. The frame had malicious faces carved into it, demons with sharp teeth smiling. Small clawed hands seemed to beckon. On the door there was a single face. It looked like a rabid dog, its eyes dark and grinning. The middle door was the largest, its frame was just twisted metal, small thorns of the same metal ready to pierce the skin. The face on this door was of a beast, almost like a wolf, but its face was flatter. There was a look of agony on this face, a vicious mouth twisted in pain. The last door struck Sarah the most. It was glass, red lines twisted through it like rivulets of blood. The face on the door was hard to see as first, but as she stepped closer it became clearer. It was a dwarf, the glassy eyes filled with sorrow. Deep gashes were cut into the glass, the red within giving the illusion that the face was bleeding. Sarah reached a hand out to it, to touch it. Jareth's hand closed around her wrist, pulling hers back to her side. "Not yet." He whispered coldly. He stepped in front of her, bringing her attention to him. "The terms have not yet been discussed." Sarah gaped at him, her eyes wide with incomprehension. "I have already agreed to run your Labyrinth again, Goblin King, what else is it you want of me?" Her voice was pleading as the meaning behind each door dawned on her.

"Everything." His voice snapped through the dimly lit room, making her step back as though he slapped her. He took a step towards her and grasped her arms, holding her still. "Every door has a cost, a deal to be made. My Labyrinth will wait while you prove your worth to it." His voice was cold, harsh. Sarah stepped back into a time where everything floated around them. _I have turned the world upside down, and I have done it all for you._ His voice had been hard then, the same chill making her shutter. But she knew who was behind those doors. "Is this why they didn't come?" She asked, trying to make her voice steady. Jareth just nodded and stepped away, one arm coming out in a sweeping gesture. "Choose a door, and I will tell you the condition of your entering it." Sarah noted how he worded his sentence.

"What about coming out?" She couldn't help but ask. He smiled again, grasping her chin in his hand. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead in a strange gesture of tenderness. "That, Sarah, is entirely up to you." His voice was now a whisper, low, caressing. Sarah marvelled at the tremor that coiled in her stomach and ran through her. His voice alone could be a weapon against her if he wanted it to be. The fact that his voice mad her hot in places she had forgotten was enough to spark her anger again. "Alright then," She whispered, stepping to the side and out of his grasp. Sarah looked at each door, her heart breaking all over again. They had been here the whole time, she was sure of it. Since that final night they had all been behind these doors, waiting for her to set them free. She didn't need Jareth to answer her question, her heart knew. She looked from one door to another feeling as though if she chose wrong she would lose the ones she did not pick first. Her hands started trembling and she tried to take a deep breath to calm herself. Wood, metal or glass, no matter what she chose the other two would have to wait. Finally she pointed, and Jareth smiled.


	10. Ask The Right Questions

**-I own nothing Labyrinth. Just a warning, it's starting to get darker. There are things in this chapter that may upset some. Keep in mind that this is meant to be a bit of a horror story, but also a romance. Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing! ~MB**

The metal door seemed to shudder, its thorny frame slithering and contorting outwards until the door was wider than it was before pushing the other doors into the wall until they disappeared. Sarah trembled as Jareth took her hand and led her closer to her chosen door. He kept a grip on her hand, and she took a strange comfort in his touch. "To open this door Sarah, I require something small from you." He turned her towards him, his arms around her waist. She waited, barely breathing. He leaned closer to her, his hand under her chin to raise her face to his. Slowly his lips overtook hers, softly at first and then demanding. His arms tightened around her as his tongue danced across her closed lips. Jareth broke away quickly, and then took Sarah over again when she gasped for air. His tongue took the given moment to explore her taste, to draw the oxygen from her body and leave her weak. Her legs buckled, her hands moved to his chest in an attempt to keep herself upright. Jareth pushed her back until she was bent, his arm supporting her as his free hand ran down her leg and touching the skin under her skirt, leather to flesh.

Sarah was overwhelmed with heat, it pulsated through her, pooling between her thighs. She found her arms winding around his neck, her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer. She allowed herself to be lost in his taste. He was wild, free, his heart beating wildly against her breast. She drowned and felt her world darken; only he was bathed in light, his touch igniting something dormant in her. And then it was over. He released her lips and brought her back to her feet. Once Sarah had come back he unwound her arms from his neck, a predatory smile on his lips. She gasped for air, her face red with embarrassment. She turned away from him and towards the door, standing as still and straight as possible. Jareth chuckled, standing at her side, his fingers running along her cheek. "The deal is met, enter Sarah." He kissed her cheek gently and moved away into the darkness. Sarah watched the face on the door split in half but there was no light, only darkness. Slowly the doorway opened, beckoning her to step forward. She did not look back, the Champion stepped into the darkness, hardening her heart to what she may find.

For awhile she walked in complete darkness. Her hands were in front of her, each hesitant step she reach out forward, waiting to feel something to guide her. Her fear was growing and there was no sound but her footsteps, her breathing. Sarah felt fear in her stomach coiling, ready to paralyze her heart. Finally she felt stone under her fingertips. "Which way?" She whispered, finding comfort in her voice spreading through the darkness. _Ask the right questions..._ A voice hissed through her mind, so cold that she could feel the hairs on her arms stand up. "Which way to get to Ludo?" Her question seemed to echo around her. Thunder suddenly crashed and a horrid moan filled the air. Sarah couldn't tell where it came from, the echo throwing her off. Suddenly a dim light appeared to her right. Though it looked to be nothing more than a flickering candle it blinded her. She looked down for a moment, waiting. Once the pain went away she started towards the light, her head held high. Step after step she took, following the stone wall. The closer she got to the light the brighter it became. Her heart sank as she approached another door. This one looked like the front door of a rustic cottage, warm and inviting. Sarah doubted that what she would find inside would be the same.

She took a deep breath and turned the knob pushing the door open and stepping back. Another hallway was exposed. Sarah would have felt discouraged, but she was too busy being afraid. Like the frame of the door she entered, this hall way was twisted metal adorned with thorns. She wouldn't be able to move through it quickly, it was too narrow. Sarah stepped in slowly, turning her body sideways. Slowly she moved forward, barely breathing, afraid that her expanding chest would be impaled by hundreds of little thorns. Steadily she walked onwards, waiting for a sign of another door, or the end of this treacherous hallway. Sarah stumbled as a tortured wail rang out through the air. She fell heavily against the wall. She screamed as she felt the skin on her shoulder pop, metal thorns tearing at her dress and through her flesh. Her hip was also not spared, tiny droplets of blood splashing down on the hall floor. With a guttural cry she anchored her feet and used them to push herself away from the wall slowly. Every moment was agony as she moved slowly away, being sure not to end up attached to the other side of the hall. Once free she took a few moments to catch her breath. Pain radiated down her left side, she could feel blood streaming down her leg and into her shoe. "I have to go on." She whispered, her eyes forward, she moved.

Step by step, she kept moving, unsure of time, unsure of how many more steps she would have to take. There aren't any _turns or corners_ or anything. _It just goes on and on!_ "It's full of openings. It's just that you ain't seeing them..." Sarah turned slowly to look at the walls. Trembling she reach a hand out. The pressure against her fingers was startling, but she had to keep trying. Every few feet Sarah reached out on both sides, waiting to find an opening. Finally her hand went through the wall. Sarah turned slowly, reaching out with both hands to gauge where the opening was. Slowly she stepped forward. Her hand touched the back of the opening and then Sarah knew it was time to choose. _Don't go that way. Never go that way!_ Sarah had turned right; it had led her to the next step. But what had been left? She stilled, knowing that things were never as they seemed. Though this time she had a feeling it could get her killed. "Come on feet." Sarah turned left.

Slowly metal gave way to dirt and Sarah felt as though she was walking through the entrance of a cave. She felt relief when it appeared to be an exit. Pushing through a curtain of ivy she stepped out into a sunset lit forest. Recognition struck her and she flinched, suddenly very wary. She knew this place, the vines, the moss, and the trees twisting all around her. It was the forest of the Fierys. She stepped out further, her eyes constantly darting back and forth, waiting to see if they would appear. Instead her entrance to the forest was greeted by another agonized wail. "Ludo." _Such a nice beast..._ She knew then what her friend was enduring. Sarah started to run through the twisting pathway, following the sound of the horrific shrieks in the air. When she stumbled she stood again, the burning pain in the hand and hip forgotten. She kept running until her chest was on fire and air was in short supply. She finally slowed when the screaming was so close she had to clasp her hands to her ears, trying to block some of the noise out. She stepped slowly quietly. She paused when a hedge taller than she was could be soon through the trees. Sarah moved faster, almost running towards the hedge. Sarah stumbled again and fell, her pierced hand exploding with burning pain as it made contact with the ground. She bit down on her lower lips to keep the scream from passing through. She squeezed her good hand in a tight fist until her nails pierced the flesh. After a few moments the pain subsided to a dull ache. Sarah stood on shaking legs, but she had to keep going. She followed the hedge for only about twenty feet until she saw an opening. Sarah approached and slowly looked around the corner.

Ludo was tied upside down, hanging from what looked like a hangman's platform. His fur was matted with blood, the ground beneath him soaked, some fresh, some dry. Sarah's heart started beating wildly in her chest. Without thinking she ran towards Ludo, moving as fast as her feet would carry her. When she reached him she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his bloody fur. "Ludo..." Tear poured down her cheeks. "C'mon big guy. It's Sarah...Sarah friend..." She looked around for a release to his bonds. Sarah spotted a lever on the platform. She turned back to Ludo, running her hand over his cheek. "Just wait, I'll be right back." Her voice was thick as she climbed the stairs to the platform. With a quick study of the mechanism she gave a desperate yank. Ludo dropped to the ground, coming awake suddenly, a gut wrenching moan escaping his fanged mouth. Sarah leapt from the platform, racing over to him, tears in her eyes. "Shh, it's alright. I'm here." She slowly unwrapped the chains from his large ankles, a sob escaping as she saw the raw, hairless skin underneath. "Ludo, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." She crawled back to his head, sitting so that she could gently bring him to rest on her lap, careful that his horns would not gouge her. Big brown eyes looked up at her, listless, barely registering his freedom. "Sawah...f-friend?" Sarah laughed through her sobs, hope coming back into her heart. Ludo was alive. _How can I get him back? _

Sarah held her furry friend close to her, stroking his bloodied cheek. She was covered in his blood, sitting in it as she held him, but she didn't care. "Ask the right questions...how to get back..." She was exhausted, hurting. Ludo slipped in and out of consciousness. Sarah knew she had to move fast. Over ten years he was tortured, and she had a feeling that Jareth was not the one physically doing the torturing. She wanted to be gone before whom-ever did returned. "H-how do Ludo and I get back to the throne room in the palace of the Goblin King?" She spoke as loud as she dared, and then waited. The ground suddenly started to shake beneath her and Ludo. He barely stirred. Sarah held him tighter, fear again taking hold. The quake became more and more violent, cracks cutting through the stone floor. Sarah screamed as the earth opened and swallowed her and her friend.

The last thing Sarah remembered before she allowed the darkness to take her was Ludo safe in her arms, and Jareth looking down at them, smirking.


	11. Fading Footsteps, Fading Memories

**-I own nothing Labyrinth. I thought a little light in the darkness would be a good idea. Thanks to everyone who has been reading, and please forgive any minor spelling errors as for the last three chapters I have been exhausted due to meetings at work! ~MB**

When Sarah came to she was again in utter darkness. Her body felt raw, bruised, and her throat was aching and dry. Sarah licked her dry lips, putting her hands under her, pushing her body upwards. She almost screamed as a hand came down on her shoulder. "Shh," His voice was warmth, tenderness coiled around his words. "Rest Sarah, you're safe." She felt her arms give way. She fell back onto the soft surface beneath her and gratefully passed out.

Jareth stood watching Sarah for some time. She had completed her first task with little difficulty. Though her blood was spilled her wounds were minor. She had persevered. She had remembered one of the lessons the Labyrinth had taught her a decade ago. He wondered if she would remember all of them when the time came. Jareth took a moment to caress her cheek, his fingers trailing down to the hallow of her throat. Sarah sighed in her sleep and Jareth withdrew his hand, clenching his fist. _You've run so long you've run so far..._ "Cruel fate Sarah. It is what we are destined for." He summoned a crystal and placed it above here where it remained suspended in the air. Slowly wisps of smoke coiled down and touched her skin, soothing her pain. Once he was sure she was at least comfortable Jareth turned on his heel and strode from the room.

Buttercup was sitting on her bed, using a small brush to soften her teddy's fur. Rather than stars on her ceiling, there was a blue sky, fluffy clouds wafted by. She was content. Though the child had never had a consistent life, something about the woman who had put her to bed warmed her. She felt happy when she was around. Safe. It was a concept that had only been seen before, never experienced. She sang softly to herself, only looking up from her task when there was a soft knock on her door. "Hello?" She became wary when the man entered the room. He smiled at her, and she returned his smile shyly. "May I come in?" Buttercup looked confused for a moment at his question, but then nodded. He came in and looked around, the smile still on his face. "Do you like your room?" Again she nodded. He came closer, very slowly. "I was wondering if I might have a small word with you, child." Buttercup nodded and put her teddy down on the bed. She sat facing him, waiting to be told that she couldn't stay. She couldn't help that tears were coming to her eyes, or that her bottom lip starting quivering. She flinched as he put a hand gently on her shoulder. When his touch was feather stop she relaxed, watching as he knelt down in front of her. "Do you want to stay here Buttercup?" A tearful nod. "Do you want to go back to your mommy?" At this Buttercup hesitated. Her little mind couldn't help but compare the two women, the old and the new. Her mother was always dirty and smelled funny. Sarah was clean, she smelled like spring time, and she smiled. Buttercup shook her head. "How old are you child?" Buttercup held up a hand that sported only four fingers erect. The man nodded and put out a hand. She watched with fascination as a bubble appeared on his finger tops. He held it out to her. "If you want to stay here, forever with Sarah, just take this." Buttercup reached out. As she touched it the bubble popped.

Jareth watched as her eyes closed, when she opened them she immediately smiled at him. "Uncle Jareth, are the goblins gonna play with me now?" Jareth smiled and patted her head. She didn't flinch but rather giggled. With the enthusiasm only a four-year old could possess she threw her arms around him. He was taken back for a moment. He was very still for a moment and then he wrapped his arms around her small body. "They are waiting for you downstairs Buttercup." With an excited squeal she leapt out of the bed and was out the door before Jareth stood. He listened as her little feet faded away. When he was sure she was busy he walked to the bathroom door and through to the other side back to Sarah's room.

She was still sleeping in her torn dress and blood was on her pillow and the sheets. He stood over her, watching. She had done so well; she had remembered the lessons the Labyrinth had taught her. He wondered how well she remembered them and if they would serve her well when she chose the next door. There was only tenderness in him now as he stood watching. His anger seemed to dissipate when he saw her like this. She was so calm, so peaceful. There was no fighting and he didn't have to pull her to him. Like this, she was his Sarah. He could see into her heart with such ease. She had longed for him, prayed for him, but she had never wished for him. It had hurt. Only in this moment could the Goblin King admit that her rejection had bit him to his core. He had sworn that when she came back he would put her through the same pain she had put his heart through. And now the moment arrived, already eh had taken steps to ensure that she would understand, and that she would stay.

Sarah sighed in her sleep. She shifted slightly and grimaced as her wounds seemed to tear when she moved. Jareth looked at her with pity. He leaned down and gently touched her cheek, watching as a glow started there and slowly expanded, moving over her skin. Slowly the wounds closed, the blood flaked off and lay as dust around her. He could have just left her comfortable, the wounds a reminder of what she had accomplished. But something in him couldn't allow her to remain in pain. When her skin was once again smooth and unblemished Jareth left her to her slumber, retiring to his throne room to prepare for her awakening.


	12. Breaking Crystals

**- I don't own anything Labyrinth. Thank you everyone for your patience, this chapter took a little longer than planned. So much going on at once it was hard to decide exactly how it should go! I hope you enjoy it, feedback is always appreciated. ~MB**

Sarah stretched languidly, the sunlight making her see red and orange behind her eyelids. It was so bright. What time was it? Has she forgotten to set her alarm? With that disturbing thought Sarah's eyes snapped open and she sat up. A quick glance around stole any idea that she was late for work. She was back in the chamber that Jareth had created for her. Large windows cast the room in bright light, almost blinding. Sarah slumped against the pillows for a moment, staring at the canopy above her. She had passed Jareth's first test, rescuing Ludo from God only knows what unspeakable torture. He had been bloodied, torn and mutilated. His fur was not the bright shining red that she remembered, but almost black with dried blood, or fresh running pus in other places. Sarah didn't want to imagine the pain he endured. Tears welled up, and for a moment she allowed herself to succumb to them, feeling the warmth as it fell down her cheeks, splashing down on to her chest, disappearing into the dulled black fabric of her dress.

She slowly pulled herself up and drifted slowly towards the bathroom, intent on washing the blood off. As she reached a hand out to turn the hot water on she paused. Her finger nails were clean, free of any chips. Her eyes travelled up her arm, and though she could see the tears in her dress, there was no blood. Sarah quickly shook off the dress and inspected her naked skin. There were no cuts, no blood and her skin was smooth and soft. She shook her head and just waited for the tub to fill up with hot steaming water. She removed her undergarments and sank down into the water, wincing as the too hot water reddened her skin. As she adapted it soaked into her muscles and a soft sigh escaped, just as she needed to escape for just a moment.

Blood seemed to follow her everywhere here, the seemingly peaceful moments turning quickly into horrific endeavours. The man she had admitted to herself that she had loved, and could love again turning into the ring leader of a sinister circus. He paraded the horrors before her, crystals dancing before her twinkling with dark energy. He drew her into a wicked dance and awakened her body to carnal pleasures that she had purposefully left sleeping. Everything about him put her senses in danger. Sarah felt a stirring in her body as she thought about his tongue pushing past her lips, devouring her, taking her breath with a single kiss. She had felt his soul in that kiss; it's dark caress rushing through her body. He was her dark King, and she could not deny it. As she sank deeper into the dark water a single question came uninvited into her mind. _Would you walk through hell for him?_

Jareth knew when Sarah came back from Morpheus's realm and he could feel her consciousness returning with every breath she took. He closed his eyes and felt the hot water lapping at her bare skin, her muscles totally relaxed as she again drifted between awake and dreaming. Jareth liked her in this place, before the King of Dreams entered her mind, when she was open to his probing and he could feel her and hear her more clearly than ever. He could see the images she held in her mind, the focus on the blood and flesh that he had shown her. Jareth's twisted soul felt triumph rise, its dark chorus rang through his being in celebration. She would soon succumb to the same darkness that he had given into. He would rule her, and she would love him. She had two more doors to enter, two more deals to strike. He would lead her down the path he had chosen for her, and she would follow. He would do so under the guise of saving those she loved, of compassion for those in his realm, and when she was too far to turn back he would show her his darkness.

When the water started to cool Sarah finally found the strength to leave the tub. She had kept her mind pleasantly blank of all questions, focusing on how beautifully hot the water had been. Now that it was cold it all came flooding back. Sarah had friendships to live up to and a little girl to look after, she would need to focus. With more rummaging through the armoire she was able to find a black pair of leggings and a soft grey oversized sweater that hung off of one shoulder. She added a soft pair of purple boots to the outfit and felt more like herself than she had in any dress or gown Jareth had provided. Sarah then sat in front of the vanity mirror and starting brushing out her hair. One stroke after the other, starting from the top to the bottom she absent mindedly brushed her dark tresses. Sarah stopped mid stroke. She turned her green eyes to the mirror and looked at her wide eyed reflection. Her hair was long again.

She pulled one of the long strands in front of her eyes, bewildered. Again it fell just past the middle of her back, like silk it was shining. It was dry and vibrant, but how? She looked at the silver brush and set it down cautiously on the table, wondering what would happen if she brushed the other parts of her body that had hair for a moment. She released the strange thought and stood, determined to not be distracted by little things that Jareth threw at her. There were bigger crystals to break.

The chaos in the throne room made Sarah hesitate. Goblins were running in all directions, running into each other, slamming into overturned tables. There was even a cask of ale that was steadily pouring the remainder of its contents on the floor. There was a goblin peeking out of the large whole, giggling like a fool as he lapped up the spilling drink. When she entered the room everything stilled. Her eyes went to the throne where Jareth was sitting. He shrugged his shoulders and with his eyes indicated that she look behind his chair.

There was Buttercup, both hands over her mouth. Her little shoulders were shaking. For a moment Sarah thought she was crying, but the mirth in her bright blue eyes told her otherwise. A goblin slowly approached Sarah, wringing his hands. "We can't find the little girl miss...we lost her." His voice was high, clearly asking for forgiveness with his tone. Sarah herself almost laughed, but like Buttercup, she held it back. She just smiled and patted the dirty little thing on the head. It smiled gratefully and scurried back to the waiting group. They were staring in awe at her, amazed that the punishment for losing the child had been so light. Sarah put her hand over her eyes and looked around the room. "Where o' where could Buttercup be?" She said loudly. A muffled squeal of delight pierced the air. The goblins too began looking around again. "Oh I do hope she's not lost! Whatever will I do without her?" Sarah truly smiled when the giggles of the girl in question came bursting out. Buttercup raced out from behind Jareth's chair and threw herself at Sarah. "I'm here! You didn't lose me!" She held her arms out, fingers wiggling in anticipation of Sarah's embrace.

Sarah picked the little girl up and hugged her tightly, her eyes on Jareth. He shrugged his shoulders dismissively and leaned back his chair, watching her. She put Buttercup down and stroked her hair, taking her hand. "How are you feeling today, Sweetheart?" The little girl gave her a strange look, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm fine Aunt Sarah. Uncle Jareth said I could play in the garden today with Ludo! I like Ludo! He's so soft!" She beamed up at Sarah, excitement dancing in her eyes. _Uncle Jareth? _Sarah's mind whirled and she looked at Jareth again who smirked. He leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees. "Buttercup, remind Aunt Sarah how long you've been living here with us." Buttercup gave another confused look but answered again. "I've been here since I was a baby Aunt Sarah, don't you remember? Mommy and Daddy had to go away, and they left me here with you!" She hugged Sarah's legs again, rubbing her cheek on Sarah's sweater hem for a moment. Then she was off running, the goblins scattering as she giggled, chasing them as fast as her little legs would carry her and out of the throne room.

Sarah approached Jareth, speechless. He shrugged his shoulders and leaned back in his chair again. "Do you really think I would leave the child with memories of the Aboveground? The last thing I need is a constantly crying child." She just nodded and looked down at the floor. She didn't know what to do next, how the next sentence should come out. "Thinking about the beast? Rest assured, Ludo it quite healthy. He has been moved to the garden where he will remain until our business is complete." His smug voice cut through her thoughts and she looked up at him, raising her chin. "I thought as much, there are times when you are so transparent." He smirked and tented his fingers, giving her a very serious look. "I suppose we will have to decide what the cost of the next door is, won't we?" Sarah nodded, her steel gaze never wavering.

"What about Buttercup?" He looked at her in surprise.

"What about Buttercup?" He echoed.

"What will happen to her if I...that is-"

"If you don't make it out of the next door, is that what you're asking Sarah?" She nodded, her lips set into a grim line. "That depends, everything here has a price. It depends on what you're willing to pay to ensure that she stays here, happy and healthy."

Another deal to be made, another piece of her to give away, and Sarah didn't know what to offer. The little girl in question had been tossed aside too many times; she had been forgotten and alone for most of her short life. Sarah couldn't bear the thought of it happening to her again. "She cannot be left behind Jareth. Even you couldn't be that cruel." At this Jareth stood, his eyes hard and unyielding as a crystal formed in his hand.

"Really, Sarah?" He stepped towards her, his smile feral. "I have turned children into goblins, I have seen their parents ripped apart, screaming in agony. I have watched as young children run my Labyrinth, their folly in wishing younger siblings away. By the thousands this has happened, over and over again. You think this girl's fate would have been any different if you had not intervened?" The crystal showed these grotesque images as he spoke and Sarah flinched, unable to comprehend the horrors that he was showing her.

"You erased her memories! You gave her this life, there has to be enough compassion in you to have done that. There is some light Jareth, otherwise you would have ignored her, silencing her with a spell rather than helping her as you did!" Sarah knew her logic to be sound. He may try to play his actions off as selfish, but she knew better. Despite the darkness, she knew that something in him remained pure and good, it had to. Otherwise she had the feeling she'd be dead rather than playing his games.

Jareth paused at this, his eyes softening for a moment. "Everything you wish Sarah..." He whispered, caressing her cheek, his hands then running through her long hair. "You haven't said a word about my gift. I think this look suits you more." His voice was still soft, making her skin tingled pleasurably. His nearness was doing things to her head, and she needed to focus.

"It's fine, thank you. Jareth, what about Buttercup?" His eyes hardened again and he withdrew his hand.

"You're asking for a life Sarah, and not only that, but you're asking for a mortal to have a life here in the Underground."

"Isn't that what you want me to do? Have a life here in the Underground?" Jareth suddenly paused, a slow smile spreading across his lips. He sat back in his throne, producing another crystal.

"Payment Sarah, for Buttercups continued happiness, for her life, is decided." He held the shining orb out to her, his eyes eager for her to take it.

"What will it do?" She whispered, looking at Jareth rather than the crystal.

"Take it Sarah, and strike the bargain."

Did she have a choice? The giggles of the little girl suddenly rang through the air, cutting through the ruckus of the throne room. Sarah luxuriated in the sound, tears coming to her eyes. With steady fingers she took the crystal in her hand.

The world exploded.


	13. New, More

**I own nothing Labyrinth. Another chapter done! I think I like this one! Never too sure until the next chapter if I like that previous one or not! Enjoying, and everyone's R&Ring is always appreciated! ~MB**

Pain laced through Sarah's body, worse than she had ever experienced in her life. She doubled over, tears streaming down her cheeks. She felt her stomach heave, but there was nothing to come out. Sarah hadn't eaten since her dinner with Jareth. She tried to hold back, but still she gagged, clear stomach acid dribbling down her chin. She felt to her knees, tears replaced by blood. She could taste blood in her mouth, coppery, filling. It poured down her chin like a river, emptying on to the stone floor, spreading quickly through the cracks. She cried out, choking as a strong spasm cut through her, making her curl into the fetal position. She barely registered that Jareth was kneeling down beside her, his goblins crowded around him. He stroked her hair tenderly, just watching. When the pain lessened for a moment she looked up at him, reaching out to him in desperation. He took her hand in his, squeezing it softly. "Hush, Precious Thing, it will be over soon." Another spasm rocked through her and she screamed.

Jareth watched as Sarah's insides twisted around, cleansing themselves of their mortal remnants. Soon, his spell would reach her heart, turning it from a weak, mortal organ into a strong wild new heart. He felt her grip tighten as she screamed, blood pouring from her mouth, eyes and ears. She lay in a puddle of her own blood, her body convulsing suddenly, sending the smallest of ripple through the red liquid that was her life force. He felt the magic of the Labyrinth taking its place, making new cells, restructuring her.

Finally he felt his spell reach her heart. Her body shook and she threw her head back and screamed with abandon. She looked as though she was seizing, her head hitting the stone hard, cutting in her skin. Jareth finally gathered her into his arms, holding her tightly as the convulsing finally slowed. Her breathing evened out but her eyes were glazed over. He put a hand on her heart, feeling the strength there. He waved the same hand in front of her face, waiting for a response. She was too still. He frowned, shaking her gently. She blinked. Jareth couldn't hold back the sigh of relief that seemed to just flow through him.

Sarah's eyes focused, and Jareth's face was above hers. She felt both weak and strong at the same time. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as she took a deep breath. She looked up into Jareth's eyes, surprised and enraged at the concern she saw there. Without thinking, without knowing what she was doing, her hands came up quickly and wrapped around his throat. Sarah pushed him back with all of her strength until he was pressed against the stone floor and she was straddling him. The goblins drew back in fear as she attacked their sovereign, but none moved to stop her. She squeezed harder, feeling as his skin gave way and listening as his breathing became laboured. He didn't move and his hands remained at his sides. He just watched her, a smirk on his face.

Sarah stopped suddenly, her hands releasing his throat. His pale skin was red with her blood but she could see bruising from where her hands had been. She crawled backwards off of him, nearly falling into the pit before catching herself and stopping. She looked down at herself, covered in her own blood. Her hair was stuck to her face and with shaking hands she tried to pull it off, pushing the long tresses back. Sarah just sat there shaking, looking at the blood on her hands for a long moment. Jareth had moved to stand in front of her, waiting for her to look at him again. She couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze; she couldn't tear hers away from her bloodied her hands. She tried to wipe the blood off on her sweater but that just spread it around. She started wiping her hands on the stone, not registering that the stone was tearing her flesh, causing her to bleed more.

Finally when Jareth could stand it no more he knelt down and grabbed her hands, holding them tightly. "Sarah, stop." He commanded; his spell from before still having a hold on her. She stilled finally, her breathing the only way that he could tell she was still with him. He stood, bringing her with him. She kept her eyes ahead nothing in their gaze. He brought his hand up to her chin, raising her eyes to his. There was nothing there, she had withdrawn. He could feel her mind turning, trying to work out what had happened to her. Deep her in subconscious she knew, but she wasn't willing to accept it. He took her by the shoulders shook the bloodied woman, demanding that she come back to him. She put her hands on his chest, trying to twist out of his grip. He held her firm but stopped shaking her. Her eyes cleared and their green gaze more brilliant than he had ever seen.

"What did you do to me?" Her voice was quiet, but the sound! It was still Sarah's voice, but more. It was smooth, strong and lyrical. Jareth couldn't help the triumphant smile that broke his grim features.

"I remade you. You are not only mine, but you are now my creation." He replied, running his hands up and down her bloodied arms. He saw through the blood on her face, her skin remarkably glistening through the drying liquid. All of these subtle things were simple confirmation of her transformation. She was further into his world than ever before and she would never be able to return to the Aboveground again, the Labyrinth wouldn't let her. He had tied her to him securely, and she would not be getting away this time.

Sarah felt the world shift beneath her. Her legs refused to hold her up and she was forced to accept Jareth's support. He picked her up easily, holding her close to his chest as he sat back down on his throne, arranging her easily on his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder, her hands limp on her lap. Jareth summoned another crystal and let it float above her prone body. Slowly the blood flaked upwards and was absorbed by the crystal. It went from clear to red and finally disappeared after it had turned a deep red. She looked at her hands, open scraps and tears, but no blood. She examined the open layers of flesh feeling sorry for her hands for a moment. When Jareth shifted suddenly her attention shifted back to him, to his words. _I remade you._ What did that mean? She looked up at him, taking in his scrutiny. "What did you do?" She asked again. His eyes softened and he caressed her now clean cheek.

"You've been changed and the life force of the Labyrinth has changed your heart." He touched her chest, feeling her heart again. "You're something new." He whispered. His focus was on her heart instead of her eyes. Sarah turned her face away from him, refusing to believe his words.

"You can't just change people." She felt tired, drained. She closed her eyes, resting while she sorted out what had happened to her.

"But I can Sarah, and I have. You never belonged in the Aboveground. You know this deep in your heart. You wouldn't have survived my spell if you didn't belong here." His voice was stone, his irrefutable words piercing her.

"I'm never going home, am I?" She could feel herself drifting away, her mind pulling her into the darkness to rest.

"You are home."

When Sarah next opened her eyes she was in a small stone room, lying on the cold floor. She couldn't help but smile at the surge of energy that seemed to feel every part of her being. She felt stronger than she ever had before. Every breath that she took seemed to radiate through her veins, pulsating and stalwart. She stood slowly and stretched, amazed that her muscles were begging to be moved. She looked at the stone floor, her eyes seeing the magic pulsating through the rock. It vibrated, shimmered. Every piece of the floor seemed to come alive, calling to her. It was the Labyrinth, she could feel it.

Sarah turned slowly, her elation dampened by the sight of two doors, wood and glass.

"It's time to choose again Sarah." His voice was behind her. Before it was simply a beautiful voice to her, but now it seemed thoroughly stunning. She closed her eyes and took in the melody of his words for a moment. The meaning of being 'new', as Jareth put it, was slowly dawning on her, its definition just out of her reach but getting closer.

"What will the price be this time?" She turned and her breath hitched as she looked at the Goblin King.

He was beauty incarnate. So masculine yet so stunning. His skin shone with health, his mismatched eyes seemed to pierce her wild heart as he watched her. Just as she had become, he looked more. More cunning, ruthless, determined, strong and yet lovely. She could see his magic pulsating around him, dancing wisps of red and black going in and out of his body. She blinked and they were gone, but she knew they were still there. He stepped towards her and held out his hand. She took it hesitantly but when her fingers closed around his her grip was firm. He led her to stand in front of the two doors and gestured for her to choose.

She felt her inner turmoil bubble to the surface. How could she choose knowing that whichever one she left to wait was enduring something unimaginably horrible? Between wood and glass she knew there was no wrong choice. Her friends needed to be saved and it had to be done sooner rather than later. The longer she spent deciding the longer they were both in their personal hells. Sarah stepped forward and gestured to the door of wood. Within she knew was her knight, Sir Didymus, and hopefully Ambrosius as well. "Name your price." She whispered turning back towards Jareth and looking at their joined hands. He seemed to mull over his answer for what felt like an eternity. Finally when he met her eyes he responded. "A night of living in my world, Sarah, is your price." Her mind whirled with the possibilities. He made it sound so simple, just one night and no details of how that night would be spent outside of it would be in his world. Sarah just nodded and released his hand, moving towards the wooden door that had become the focus of the room.

It swung open and Sarah entered into the darkness once again.


	14. S-I D-I-D-M-U-S

**I own nothing Labyrinth. Enjoy! Thank you everyone for your reviews and for reading! ~MB**

Sarah was shrouded in darkness again. She kept moving steadily forward, her hands out in front of her feeling for a wall, for something. Like before her hands came to rest on a hard service. It wasn't of stone, it felt smooth and it was unusually warm. Taking a deep breath Sarah again asked the right question. "Which way do I go to find Sir Didymus?" There was no light, no indication that she had been heard. Sarah was about to ask again when something foul filled her nostrils, making her gag. She put a hand out her mouth, retching.

_The air is sweet! And clean! And none may pass without my permission!_

Sarah pulled the loose hem of her sweater over her nose and her eyes squeezed shut. "Please may I pass?" She called, her stomach aching with every breath. She heard a loud scraping sound and she felt that wall part where her hand was resting. A cool, clean smelling breeze caressed her and she stepped into quickly, unmindful that the wall closed behind her.

The air was sweet, fragrant like spring after a warm rain. It was the smell of afternoons in the park, of dress-up and fairytales. Sarah could vividly remember that smell. When she dared to open her eyes she almost smiled. Before her there was a stone bridge over a small stream. The path led downwards and spiraled to the right. There was a field of amazingly green grass, so soft and inviting, much like the grass in Jareth's garden. Sarah was hesitant to take another step. Nothing was what it seemed in the Labyrinth. If it looked dangerous, it probably was, if it didn't, it could probably kill you. Still, someone was waiting for her. She crossed the bridge slowly, watching the field as she did so.

A sudden howl cut through the air. Her attention was brought to the tree line and, like always in the Labyrinth, she could feel someone's eyes on her. "Didymus?" She hurried down the path and into the field, her heart racing. "Sir Didymus!" _Coming!_ Sarah began to shiver as the air around her turned cold. Clouds gathered to the west, the sky started to darken impossibly fast. She wrapped her arms around herself, heading towards the trees. As she approached she could hear a low snarling. The sound sent chills into her heart. She didn't need to see the thing that made the noise, she already knew.

A ball of fur sprang from the trees, its coat dirty and matted. It was Ambrosius. He stopped in front of her, snapping at the hand she reached out. Sarah took a step back slowly, her eyes never leaving his. His eyes were wild, crazed, reddened and furious. He foamed at the mouth, inching slowly towards her. "Ambrosius..." She whispered, continuing to back up. She slowly held out another hand to him, speaking softly. He snapped at her outstretched fingers, catching the skin. He bit down hard and Sarah cried out, trying to pull her hand away. "Ambrosius, stop!" She couldn't help the foot that swung out, connecting with the crazed animals head. He detached himself for a moment, his front paws collapsing under him for a moment before he regained his footing. Again he leapt at Sarah, jaws snapping. Sarah threw her hands up falling under his weight. The air rushed out of her, she kept her arms up, feeling teeth tear at her sweater, cutting through her skin. She screamed and pushed with all of her might. Ambrosius went flying.

Sarah sat up quickly, her eyes wide as the dog flew into a tree with a sickening crack. He lay still, no rise and fall to indicate breathing visible from were Sarah sat on the grass. She stood on shaking legs and warily approached the dog, the steed of her dear friend. When she was close enough she could see he was dead. He lay limp on the grass, blood seeping from a wound on his head, mixing with the dirt on his fur. Sarah screamed again, this time in anguish. She fell to her knees beside him and stroked his dirty fur. "Not you..." She whispered as she lowered her head and letting the tears come. His paw was bent at a weird angle and there was an indent where his ribs had cracked and then collapsed with the force of Sarah's accidental blow. She continued to stroke his fur, whispering soothing words.

As she was stroking him she felt something move within his broken body. Cracking, shuffling back into place his ribs rose again, his side rose with a sharp intake of breath that was slowly released in the form of a growl. Sarah shuffled back quickly, watching as Ambrosius twisted and contorted back into place. He continued to growl low, his head slowly rising, his eyes watching Sarah as she stood and took another step back. He rose on his legs, strong and steady once again, his hackles raised, foam and blood dripping from his mouth. This time Sarah turned and ran, heading back towards the path. She ran with everything in her, but the sight of another mangy Ambrosius stopped her. Sarah nearly fell as she skidded to a halt on the soft grass.

The dog in front of her was a perfect copy of the one that she could hear coming up fast behind her. Without giving it another thought she veered off her chosen course and towards another tree line. She knew against these dogs she had very little chance of making it, but she had to try. They weren't Ambrosius, there was only one, and he couldn't be one of these monsters. Her chest burned but her feet felt light as she sailed across the grass, amazingly outrunning the dogs and reaching the trees. She burst into the woods, dodging branches and roots, feeling when she didn't move fast enough and they tore at her face and her hair. She kept on running, hearing them behind her, but their steps were fading. She finally slowed down, nearing a clearing in the dense forest. Sarah stepped through into the sunlight.

She turned and watched as the clouds followed her, rolling and in blocking the comforting warmth. She shivered, blood pouring from ragged wounds on her arms. She stopped to survey the damage, tears threatening to fall again as the mutilated skin poured blood into the grey of her sweater. A chunk of her flesh hung from a thin piece of her skin, dangling inside her sweater sleeve. Choking back a sob Sarah carefully tore the remainder of her sleeve off. Quickly tearing the soft fabric into strips she wrapped up the worst parts of her arm. She placed the chunk of skin back into the hole it came from and wrapped it tightly, crying out as she tied it. She took a deep breath, feeling her stomach roll and heave. Sarah took another deep breath and straightened. There was no sound now, not from the hideous dogs or from the forest itself. Everything was strangely quiet.

She moved slowly through the clearing and back into the woods. She stepped lightly, trying to avoid making too much noise lest she summon the dogs again. She walked on for another hour before she reached another clearing, this one with a stream running through it, the water clear and beautiful. The running water tinkled like bells as it flowed over glistening stones. Sarah knelt down in front of the stream. She twisted her hair and stuffed it into the back of her sweater. With a sigh she put her face into the cool water. She didn't linger by the cool stream. Sarah did a count to thirty and then came back up, opening her eyes. The world had again changed.

No longer was she surrounded by a lush forest, green and dense with life. Instead, everything around her was dying. The leaves that were cushioning her body were an ash grey, long dried out. The trees were now skeletal, their bark peeling and their branches bare. Everything was twisted and dead. Sarah stood and looked down at the stream. Blood now flowed over the rocks. Sarah could make out chunks in the stream floating, pieces of flesh and bone floating down the stream. Sarah brought her fingers to her face, gagging as they came away red. She took a deep breath, fighting the nausea that threatened to overtake her. She stood and started to follow the stream, numbing herself to everything around her.

She kept walking, her eyes ahead and unwavering. Soon the stream led to another clearing. Sarah couldn't help the sob that escaped as she walked forward, towards the small gravestone. The flowers that surrounded the broken stone were dead, crumbled like the stone. Though the headstone was weathered it was easy to see whose name was on it. S-I D-I-D-M-U-S. "No..." She started shaking her head, staggering to the gravestone. She fell to her knees her fists banging on the stone. "This is not going to happen!" She screamed. In a haze her hands dug into the hard earth, scraping away at the layers of dirt. Her hands tore, she felt a nail break and tear away from her finger. All of this was ignored until Sarah's hands met a hard surface she couldn't break through. She cleared away more dirt, and what seemed like hours later she had cleared off a small rectangle of wood. Without pause she gripped the edges and pull. The wood finally came free and Sarah fell backwards. She scrambled to her feet and looked inside. It was a hole, but there was no bottom. Sir Didymus was not lying dead in a grave. It was the hole in Wonderland, it was time to be Alice and fall down the rabbits-hole into the unknown.

Sarah stood and jumped. She fell through the darkness for only a few moments before she felt something hard close around her wrist, then her ankle, her shoulder and the back of her neck. A dim light surrounded her from below, illuminating grotesque, rotted and skeletal hands holding her body in place. _Which way do you want to go? _ Rather than speaking there was a low hissing. It grew louder, deafening, enveloping her. "I choose down!" She screamed, pulling away from the hideous hold. She was released and fell downwards into the darkness. She landed on her side in a heap, the air knocked out of her. She lay still a breathed for a few moments, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the dim light.

She sat up and looked around.

Stone walls with dangling chains, a dirt floor with rotted corpses were the decorations of the small chamber. Sarah stood as a small wooden door came into her view. It was partially hidden by rusted chains. Sarah knew who would be behind the door. She started shoving the chains to the side and tearing the rusted fastens out of the wall and throwing them to the floor. When the door was exposed she moved to open it, pausing. _There are two ways to open a door._ She struggled to remember which way Hoggle had opened it when she had spent a small amount of time in the oubliette. Sarah took a chance and opened the door.

Didymus was chained inside, Ambrosius was laying at his feet. Didymus' clothes were torn and bloodied and his form was emaciated, his skin hanging loose at his wrists. He raised his head slowly, his dull eyes meeting hers. "Fair maiden...nay, it cannot be thee..." His voice was gravelly, dry. Sarah came towards him, kneeling in front of his small frame. Ambrosius didn't move, but Sarah could hear him smelling the air. A low whine was his only response to her presence.

"No, it is me good Sir." She whispered, touching Didymus' muzzle very lightly. He looked at her again, light entering his eyes.

"I...no, I cannot believe my eyes...but your touch, my lady..." He leaned into her touch and Sarah could see small smile on his face. Sarah moved to the chains that held him. She pulled with everything in her, satisfied as they snapped easily under her strain.

She held Didymus in her arm hugging him to her, her other hand was gently on Ambrosius' head. "How do we get back to the castle beyond the Goblin City?" The light went out.


	15. Fair

**- I own nothing Labyrinth. So, many people have been wondering about Sarah, what is wrong with her brain, etc, etc. To be truthful, so have I. But I just follow the characters and add some words in here and there. However, Sarah and I have had a nice long chat, and I think we've come to an understanding. Also, there is one reviewer out there that I want to thank, but I also want to comment on - The fun part of a story is that you can't always tell where it's going, if you could, well...where's the fun in that? As always thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read, and those who have taken the time to review! ~MB**

Sarah was once again in the pit in the throne room, Didymus and Ambrosius gone. She kept her head down, her shoulders shaking, her fists clenched so tightly she could feel her chipped nails digging into her skin. She knew Jareth stood above her, she could feel his power radiating above her. She stood, bringing her furious green gaze to his face. "Why?" She could think of no other question. It was the one that haunted her, that was always lingering in her mind. Jareth folded his arms and raised his eyebrow.

"I'm surprised Sarah, after all of this, that is how you ask your question?"

Sarah found herself out of the pit. Before she knew what was happening Jareth was on the ground, and she was standing where he had been. Jareth slowly rose and his eyes narrowed. "Watch yourself, Sarah," He seethed. "You are still a child in comparison to me." Sarah took a step forward, feeling a power move through her, feeling her body vibrate with strength.

"Answer me, Goblin King. Why? What have you done?" He charged, shoving her backwards into the pit before she could react. Sarah's world threatened to go black as she landed hard in the put, her head bouncing off of the stone. Still she stood, climbing out on the opposite side, facing Jareth again.

"You bring me here and you torture my friends, my family. You make me see flesh, blood. You kill people at a whim. What have you done to yourself?" She was almost screaming, images of carnivorous Ambrosius, and Ludo torn and an emaciated Sir Didymus entering her mind. She had wanted to see if it was all a lie, part of her hoped again all reason that this was all another illusion, something fake that would have an ending like she had always wanted to this story.

Jareth did not answer, he still as still as a statue. "Answer me!" She screamed, anger overwhelming her. Sarah took a step back, tears of rage pouring down her cheeks. She turned away, only to run into Jareth. She looked to where he had been standing, not surprised that that area was now empty. His arms closed around her like steel bands. She attempted to push him away, but he was solid, immovable. "Who are you Jareth? What have you become?" She took a chance and looked into his eyes. There was something familiar there, something she recognized from so long ago.

"There is one who I will allow to tell the story, Sarah." His voice was achingly tender, beseeching, putting her back to that place of thirteen hour clocks and floating stone.

"No Jareth, no more. You cannot do this to them. It's not right, it's not fair." His eyes softened further, his gloved hand touching her bloodied arm. Again a light spread through her body, soothing and warm as it seeped into her pours, healing her wounds.

"This has never been about fair, my love." His voice was low, quiet, as though it was drifting away from her. She touched him, feeling his body close to hers. "It's about what you did, what you unleashed." His voice turned low, almost hissing in her ear. "You denied me, Sarah." She shivered as his voice became cold, chilling her down to her heart. "You took your light from my world." His gripped her arms, squeezing until she cried out. Sarah pushed against him with all her might, feeling a sense of satisfaction when he stumbled backwards. She quickly moved back, leaping over the pit to stand across from him again.

"That is no excuse for what you've done." His eyes were hard again. Though this time she could feel darkness radiating from him, swallowing what was left of his soul.

"I don't need excuses Sarah. You want to know, you'll do what I tell you."

Sarah knew she would enter the last door. She wouldn't leave Hoggle behind. She refused to leave any of them behind again. As for learning of Jareth's true fate, that was something she wasn't sure she ever wanted to know. He had given into something purely evil. She could feel the darkness moving through him. But she could also feel small moments of light, of something that had once existed in him, fighting for control again. She nodded and then turned away and walked towards the stairs, back to her room. She paused at the doorway, not looking at him, but her voice carried a strength that she had long ago forgotten. "You have power over me, Goblin King, but I have power over Jareth. Remember that." She started up the stairs, refusing to look back.


	16. A Story, A Remedy

**- I own nothing Labyrinth. Sorry for the delay, but on a happy note I actually got all of my Christmas shopping done...BEFORE Christmas! I find it rather exciting...this would be perhaps the second time in my life that such a feat has been performed! As I'm sure you can tell I'm not the most organized of people... Anyhoo! Short and sweet, but very much to the point. I plan a lot of things happening in the next couple of chapters! I thank everyone as always for their kind reviews, and those who pointed out that Sarah and I needed to have our discussion. Things have been much more...dynamic since then!**

**Happy Holidays to you and yours, ~MB  
**

Sarah walked through the door of her room and just stood still. She ran through the events of the day over and over again. Tears threatened to come but she fought against them. It was not the time to wallow, and it was not the time to give into despair. She had one more friend to save, one more kind, amazing soul to retrieve from Jareth's twisted world. She had seen his darkness, felt it emanating from his soul. There was an indescribable evil residing within him. Sarah knew that if she did not win, if she faltered, it would claim her as well, taking the light that she had found strength in since she was a dreaming child.

She moved further into her room, removing torn and bloodied clothing as she went, dropping it on the floor. When she was only in her under garments she examined her body, leaving that area's she had tied with her ruined sweater for last. Slowly she removed the largest, the one that covered the worse wound. The skin was sealed back into placed with a red and puffy scar, the teeth marks of the fake Ambrosius still clear to see.

Sarah quickly bathed and dressed again, night was falling, and she had to a deal to keep with the Goblin King. She dressed in a simple outfit of dark blue jeans and a deep green t-shirt. Over the jeans she wore boots of the softest leather up to her knee. Once she was dressed she went through the bathroom and into Buttercup's room, not surprised to see a tired little girl ready for bed. The surprise came when she spotted Ambrosius lying on the girl's bed. His fur was white, clean and soft looking. He raised his head, his tongue lolling out. He looked like he was smiling at her. "Aunt Sarah!" Buttercup flew into Sarah's arms. Stories of hide and seek with Ludo, Sir Didymus and goblins coming out in rapid fire.

"Slow down dear," Sarah smiled, hugging the little girl to her tightly. "So I can assume that you had a wonderful day?" Buttercup smiled and nodded, burying her face in Sarah's shoulder again.

"I did! But when are you going to play with me again Aunt Sarah? I missed you!" Sarah felt her heart stutter in response. She had forgotten about Buttercup's fake memories. Sarah put her cheek to Buttercup's, feeling her warmth. She seemed so happy here, so...like a child her age should be. Sarah felt as though Jareth's gift to the child was from the miniscule amount of light left in him. He had given the girl a new life, and for that Sarah could be grateful.

"Soon Munchkin, as soon as Uncle Jareth and I are done...discussing something, I'll be here to play with you again. I'm sorry I haven't been able to recently."

Buttercup nodded and then gestured to be put down. She ran over to the bed and leapt on to the soft cover, tackling Ambrosius with an enthusiastic hug. She looked at Sarah again and smiled. "I know you're busy Aunt Sarah! Uncle Jareth told me this morning that for a lil bit you'd both be busy." She hugged the dog again and then crawled under the covers. "Do you have time to tell me a story?" Buttercup looked so hopeful that Sarah couldn't say no. She sat on the edge of the bed and tucked Buttercup in.

"Of course," She kissed the little girl's forehead and then began. "There was once a king who had a daughter. She was more beautiful than words can tell, but at the same time proud and haughty that no man who came to woo her was good enough for her. She turned away one after another, and even mocked them. One day her father..."

Buttercup was fast asleep as Sarah finished telling the story. Again she kissed her forehead and pulled the covers up to her chin. Sarah sat and watched the sleeping child for a long time. She patted Ambrosius on the head absent mindedly. He hand froze above the dog's head, and he began to whine quietly. Sarah's eyes widened as she stood, her body moving without her brain telling it too. She found herself quietly leaving Buttercup's room, and walking towards the throne room. Night had come to the Labyrinth, and it was time to complete the bargain.

Sarah entered an eerily quiet throne room. Jareth stood before the pit, his back to her. His hands were at his sides, in one hand a rising crop, in the other a crystal. "You've kept me waiting, Sarah, we had a deal."

"Buttercup needed a story. You put her in my care, and if she wants a bedtime story she's going to have it." At this point Jareth turned and his eyes were like marble, cold and icy.

"You will honor your promises to me first, always, I am your sovereign." He took a menacing step towards her, but she fought the compulsion to step back, to run away.

"I have not knelt before you Goblin King and I have made no pledge to you." She hissed instead, steeling herself before him, her eyes an icy jade, combating his wintery gaze.

"We'll remedy that." Jareth then turned, his gaze telling Sarah that she should follow.

With a deep breath she took another step towards his darkness, towards a night in his world.

They left the castle walls and entered the gardens, the twisted gates looming before them in the moonlight. In the starlight it looked like twisted shadows, clawed hands beckoning to her, entreating her into its doors. Sarah stopped just behind Jareth, fear overcoming her strong heart. She took another deep breath, moving to catch up with him until he stood just before the gates. "Here Sarah," He turned to her, grabbing her upper arm and moving her closer to the doors. "This is not just the door to my Labyrinth, Sarah. It is my new world, it is my masterpiece." As he spoke she could madness in his eyes, the moon twisting his discolored gaze into something unrecognizable. For a moment Sarah could see the true darkness in the Goblin King's soul, the living, breathing encompassing darkness. He took a key from his pocket, inserting it into the black lock. As he twisted the door groaned as something banged against them. As the lock clicked open Sarah could hear moans of pure need. She felt them tugging at her being, bidding her closer. She couldn't help the fear that chilled her, the trembling that took over her limbs.

"This is our bargain, sweetest Sarah." Jareth let go of her, slowly removing the lock from its place. "This is also to your benefit. I will give you a taste of my realm, a taste of what you will face. A guided tour in fact!" He laughed, the sound screaming through Sarah's head, echoing there long after he was silent again.

He removed the lock and clutched at the latches, holding them closed for a moment. Sarah felt a sudden burning on her palm, she felt the scar he had marked her with pulsating. She couldn't help the hand the moved over his own, replacing his hand with hers. She met his eyes and together they opened the gates.


	17. A Ruined Evening

**-I own nothing Labyrinth. Happy holidays to you and yours! Sorry about how long it took for this chapter, it's been a very busy month! And the 'm' key on my laptop has been removed by an evil cat so it made writing this a pain in the butt! Let me know what you think, it's a bit darker and slowly starting to reveal what is going on. R&R's always appreciated! ~MB**

It enveloped her entire body, a cold like no other. She didn't think the frozen wastes by the Atlantic Ocean would be this cold. She felt something pushing against her lower back, urging her forward. She fought the want to move, the need to explore. A voice inside of her screamed to turn and run, but the other...there was another. It whispered low and soft, quiet, yet louder than the screaming in her head. It urged her to move forward. _See his world...find him in his world._ She closed her eyes to the sound, so soft, a caress against her id. She had to go, she had made a bargain. She could tell herself that she could find some good; that she could see the depth of darkness he had fallen into, and through this knowledge she could save him. The truth was that it just isn't so. She knew this in her heart. She wanted to see darkness and she wanted to see the horror. She wanted to prove to herself that she wasn't turning into something else he created. The she was light. She wanted to be challenged.

He fought so hard, trying to break through the massive darkness around him. He could see everything; hear every whisper, every time she looked into his eyes he felt his heart break. He couldn't break through and he could feel himself weakening fading away. He knew it was because he had let it in. He had invited It into his soul and let It take over. It had been freedom at first. He had no worries about responsibilities of his realm and he was free, allowing It to twist his world, glorying in the fear it struck in his subjects. After she had beaten him, left him, they had started to doubt him, his power. He had to maintain order, make those challenging his place back down. It had come to him as a whisper at first, offering more power, more knowledge and strength. It had slowly warped his mind and buried what was left of him into his own being. From there he had watched as it took over his life, as his land became one of death and carnage, instead of simple dangers and wonders. He maintained a sliver of control, and for a few glorious moments he was with her again. She knew, she could see it in his eyes, feel his magic surrounding her now. It had changed her, though for what purpose he could not be sure. He watched as she started to move into the cold darkness, he watched as It put his hand on her lower back, and guided her into It's realm.

Sarah's eyes took awhile to adjust to the darkness, but she could feel the Goblin King's hand on her back, making her turn and walk through the darkness. Suddenly a ball of blue light streaked past her, leaving smaller versions of itself behind to light the way. The walls were stone, dark and damp looking. Flesh colored moss grew over the walls and Sarah could see teeth, finger nails, closed eyelids within the moss. She put her hand to her mouth, pausing for a moment, holding back the need to wretch. "Come now Sarah, this is only the beginning." She looked to the man beside her, his eyes sparkling in the light. He was enjoying her disgust. She ignored the satisfied smirk and moved forward, her steps calculated and slow. She felt the pressure against her back, urging her to move quicker. She fought against it, moving at the pace she chose. She wasn't surprised when her feet starting moving faster without her brain telling them too. The Goblin King set a brisk pace, not changing direction, but continuing on and on.

Sarah's feet stopped moving suddenly and her chaperone stood beside her. She looked around and saw nothing of interest, just the disgusting moss covered walls. He turned her to face him. "Are you ready?" He leaned down, his breath warm on her skin. She couldn't help the shudder that passed through her body. His smirk told her he saw. His gloved hand ran up her arm, over the soft skin of her neck and over her cheek. Goosebumps followed in the wake of his touch and Sarah closed her eyes, focusing on his dark aura. "I'm ready." He leaned away and then nodded. Before Sarah knew what he was doing, he shoved her backwards. Sarah fell back, her arms wheeling to catch herself. Still she felt herself falling. He stood before her, just watching. He seemed to get further and further away. Soon there were no walls, no pathway and no blue lights. She fell into a dark fog, passing through the condensation like it was a cloud. Her head started swimming and black spots appeared before her eyes. The air felt thin, she couldn't breathe. Sarah cursed as darkness fell over her, enveloping her tightly within its cold grasp.

Sarah shivered awake. She felt ice flowing through her veins, her body heavy, lethargic. She opened her eyes, moonlight showing a clear sky. "Who would have thought you would have taken so long to adjust Sarah?" A harsh voice whispered in her ear. She turned, looking into the smug eyes of the Goblin King. "Can't you every travel anywhere normally?" She muttered under her breath, sitting up slowly. A hissing laughter followed her mutterings, and arm caught her around the waist and lifted her to her feet. She swayed for a moment bug refrained from leaning against Jareth.

"You are accustomed to the old Labyrinth, Sarah. Hidden corridors, ways out of my Oubliette, so many different questions that you know the answers to." He kept a grip on Sarah's arm now, making her face him. "I don't want to give too much away Sarah." A sudden howl split the air, causing Sarah's attention to dart towards the surrounding forest. Her breath caught in her throat as several pairs of moonlit eyes started back at her. Low growls floated towards her on the air and it took all of Sarah's strength not to flinch as a pair of eyes started to come closer. The hold on her arm tightened, forcing her to remain still.

It was bloated, rotted and stinking. She couldn't tell if it was once a human, or something else. Half of its face was peeled away, revealing its yellowed and chipped skull. Its eye socket was empty, dark yellow fluid steadily dripping from the hole. The other half of its face was blistered, red and bleeding. The eye was bloodshot, and there was no discernible eyelid. Its twisted and emaciated body crawled towards Sarah, a gnarled claw hand reaching out to her. It was now moaning, as though in pain, rather than growling.

She could help but step backwards into Jareth, but she ran into his chest, pressed against her back, forcing her to stay and watch as the thing came closer. "What do you think of my creation Sarah? Is it not beautiful?" It grabbed at Sarah's ankle. She stifled a scream, her arm reflexively shooting out and her palm towards the creature. There was a strange humming and suddenly the creature was screaming. It started writhing on the ground with its hands covering what was left of its face. The Goblin King pushed Sarah behind him, moving to stand over his creation. Sarah tried not to wretch as its skin seemed to molt, watching in avid horror as the King whispered soothing words to it. He turned to her, fury in his eyes. "Why would you do that?" He was like a petulant child, his toy having been broken. Sarah shook her head, looking down at her hand in shock. The scar in the form of Jareth's pendant was red, as though it irritated. It throbbed, it burned. She stared at her hand, her gaze going back to the creature and the King. He was watching her very intently. He was suddenly in front of her, grasping her hand in his, peering at the scar. His mouth was drawn into a grim line. Fury sparked and he threw her hand down, wrenching her wrist. She hissed with pain, scowling at him. "Full of surprises." He whispered, shaking his head.

Something flickered in his eyes for a moment but Sarah caught it. She saw warmth pass through before being replaced with cold fury again. She felt warmth spread through her scarred hand. The burning was gone, replaced with a tingling sensation that crawled up her arm and seemed to rest on her cheek like a gentle touch. She couldn't help leaning her head towards the invisible sensation. She could feel him in that invisible caress. Sarah closed her eyes and knew that he had done this for her, and he had found a way to help her utilize what had been done to her. She was stronger, quicker to react, every sense was heightened. But that dark culprit responsible for these changes had not given her any clues to utilizing these new gifts. Jareth had found a way through marking her to help her.

A hand suddenly closed around her throat. Her breath caught in her throat and she gasped to take another into her lungs. The hold on her throat tightened. Sarah had the vague sensation of leather against her skin. She opened her eyes and felt tears come and Jareth's handsome face was before her. His expression was blank. She looked into his eyes as she struggled to breathe, as she struggled for just one gasp of air. His face became blurred as tears welled up and spilled. Sarah felt that tingling sensation one more time in her palm. Instinctively she pulled her arm back and pushed against him with all of her might. There was a loud crack as he flew backwards, nearly landing on the still prone form of his creature. Sarah fell to her knee and took in such a deep breath that her lungs hurt. She let it out slowly and then took another breath. She heard the Goblin King stagger to his feet. A guttural language flew from his lips but Sarah couldn't understand the words. She had a feeling he was cursing her. When she heard him move towards her she stood quickly, her fists balled and ready. She didn't know what she could do, but the thing inside Jareth wasn't going to touch her again. It stopped just a few paces from where she stood with a snarl on the handsome face it occupied. "Human, what makes him fight me so for you? Even now when he is so weak he fights!" A cackle escaped its lips and it shook its head in mock amusement. "I was invited here! But you," He stepped closer, barely touching her cheek. Sarah was proud of herself for managing to keep still and not flinching. "You came with no invitation and you conquered his world and destroyed what he offered. So I came and offered strength. He invited me in..." It smiled at her, eyes turning liquid black. "I simply stayed longer than he wished. So again I ask how? How do you make him fight?"

Sarah didn't know the answer. But she knew she was on thin ice. Eyes peered at her from the dead woods, the growling turning into a low chorus. She knew that these things en mass could destroy her. She didn't know enough, and she didn't know how Jareth was able to give her clues, to guide her and unleash the strength that this thing had implanted within her. But why? Why would it go to such lengths to change her if its intent was to kill her? She had no answers, only questions. She knew that the Labyrinth of her formative years was gone, replaced by something darker than she had imagined. She knew that Jareth was locked away somewhere, struggling against something wholly terrifying. If the Fae had souls she was sure his was in danger. "I want to talk to Jareth." She whispered. Her throat was raw and aching. Her voice was hoarse, but she had been heard. His eyes cleared back to blue and brown. She felt a flicker of hope. It was quickly dashed with a sadistic smile coming to his lips.

"I deal in trade, Sarah. I gave Jareth more power and in return I got his body. What will you give me, hmm? What can you possibly have that I would want?" He grabbed Sarah's hand before she could respond. Within a moment they were soaring upwards. The speed made Sarah's head swim; she closed her eyes and waited.

When she felt solid ground under her feet again she opened her eyes. They were back in the small chamber, one door left. She looked at the King, confused. He simply bowed and swept his arm out to the final door. She looked and then turned back to him. "There is something you want from me. There is some sort of purpose behind all of these things you are doing." He smiled but did not respond. "Answer me! Why am I here? I know Jareth may have wanted to bring me back, but he wouldn't do these things! There is a purpose to this and I will know it!" She felt something build up inside of her, something that was pure light and strength. His eyes seemed to glow with anticipation suddenly, for it stood straighter, watching her.

"There is a reason for all that happens, whether or not you take it for granted is up to you." It stepped towards her. "You want the story? I told you there is only one person who will tell it. Since you ruined what I had planned with your...unexpected ability, you will instead go through the final door now. No resting, no preparing."

Sarah knew there was no choice. She would have to find the truth to find an answer to all of her questions. Could Hoggle really be the key to it all? She would have to risk it and find out. She looked at the glass door, her heart thumping loudly in her chest. When she looked back Jareth was gone, and she was along with one more quest.


	18. In the Wind

**I own nothing Labyrinth. Sorry about the delay beloved readers, life gets in the way sometimes! I know it's a short chapter, a little sojourn, as it were. However there will be more coming in the next week! As always, thanks to everyone who reads and reviews. Always appreciated! ~MB**

Sarah looked at the door, breathing deeply. She had to stay calm, she had to collect herself. Sarah started to take a mental tally of everything she knew. "One, I have powers. Two, Jareth is popping in and out to help. Three, he can't…get out…" She paused. Was that even the right way to describe it? He was in there, but it was his body, so he didn't need out. He needed to take control back. She looked that the glass door and noticed, for the first time, that the blood in the glass seemed to be running through the twists and turns. She shivered and held herself for a moment. "Through dangers untold," A step forward. "And hardships unnumbered," Another step. "I have fought my way here…" She put her hand on the knocker and lifted it.

Sarah felt it pull away from her, as she let the handle go she stepped back. The handle hit the door with such force the glass cracked and tiny shards fell on the floor. The handle was lifted with ghost hands, slamming against the glass again. More shards, more cracks. A third time it came down and glass exploded. Sarah couldn't help the yelp of surprise that escaped her. She raised her arms and turned her back to the shattering glass. As she curled into herself she could feel something pulling at her. Her hair was tugged, causing her head to snap back, cracking her bones painfully. Her arms were ripped away from the protection of her body. She bent backwards at an awkward angle, her feet the only anchor again the constant pulling. Soon though, she felt herself flung towards the shattered door. Pain encompassed her mind as her arms were torn into by spikes of glass.

She felt herself going down further and further. Air rushed b her face and she struggled to catch a breath. Her lungs burned as though all the air around her had been sucked away. She struggled to breath, just one breath. She felt pain, burning, and finally darkness.

When Sarah opened her eyes the sun was shining, a soft breeze caressed her skin. She breathed deeply, relishing the sweet air filling her lungs. She took in so much air her lungs hurt, but she held it. Slowly she released it back into the wind, letting it flow out of her. A soft chuckle came from behind her. Sarah stiffened, slowly rising from the soft earth. When she turned Jareth was behind her. His eyes were soft, but his body was wretched. Open wounds, vicious bruises marred his normal glow. His hair was matted and dirty. Gone were the beautiful sparkling clothes, replaced by foul smelling rags barely covering his starved body. "Jareth…" She stood, her eyes never leaving his warm face. Despite his appearance the warmth that exuded from him made him beautiful. "Are you really here?" He held his hand out to her, a wry grin exposing those so familiar canine teeth. She slowly reached for his naked hand, sighing with relief when she touched warm skin. She knew it was truly him, she could feel it. "What's happening?"

Jareth's fingers closed around hers. He squeezed her hand lightly and closed his eyes. Sarah could feel his sorrow, regret, but also his hope. "You're real." His whisper made her heart beat faster. She stepped towards him, placing her hand on his chest. He flinched and she moved her hand away. His free hand caught hers and brought it back to his marred skin. "Please, don't move away. It's taken so long to break through, even for just a moment, don't move away." She didn't move, and for what seemed like an eternity they just stood together, touching. Jareth's eyes finally opened, moistened by pain. "We don't have long."

"Why, Jareth? What's happening?"

"I'm bound Sarah. I've been able to steal your consciousness away for a few moments, but I don't know how long I can hold you. Or what your body will be exposed to while you're here." He squeezed her hands again, sucking in a breath through his teeth. "I am bound Sarah. The dwarf does know how to break this bond. But the cost-" Thunder ripped through the sky. Jareth's gaze snapped up towards the darkening clouds. "Run Sarah." His voice carried an urgency that made Sarah tear away from his hold. She couldn't help but look back as she ran.

She had become too adept at running.


	19. Biting Deeply

**I own nothing Labyrinth. Another one posted! And within the span of 3 days! Go me! The 'Y' button on this keyboard is really annoying, so forgive me if some words are missing their context due to no 'y'. Thanks to all who read and review! ~MB**

Sarah's body twitched, her consciousness slowly returning to its beaten vessel. She groaned, curling her arms into her stomach, bringing her knees up to her chest. Pain radiated through her. She took a deep breath and cried out. Her ribs protested the expansion. "Damn…maybe I should start travelling the way Jareth does…" She wheezed and slowly rolled to her knees. Every movement caused her body to creak and groan in protest. When she was on her feet she cautiously looked around. Stone walls were on either side. She groaned and covered her eyes with her hands. "Not again…" When she opened her eyes the stone walls were still there, mocking her. She gritted her teeth and took a step forward, then another and another. She had to find Hoggle.

Sarah could feel her strength leaving her. She had both arms out, skimming the walls, looking for an opening. "Nothing is what it seems…where that damned opening is as an example!" She was shaking. Blood loss was becoming as common as running. She looked at the arms, the deep furrows has finally stopped bleeding. The cuts instead with sealed with soil from the ground where she had laid. Dry blood coated her hands and was under her fingernails. She itched, oh how she itched. She felt that if she could just shed her skin like a snake she'd be alright. Sarah leaned forward, her matted, dirty hair covering her view for a moment. She closed her eyes, blocking out everything but the sound of her heartbeat. _Thump, thump, thump…_ "Strong, steady, keep going…"

When she looked up again the path seemed so far away. Sarah couldn't help the enraged cry that escaped her lips. She could help that her fist curled, or that it flew towards the stone wall. She also couldn't believe that it burst into thousands of tiny bubbles. Effervescent bubbles. Sarah looked at the rest of the stone wall. Liquid…it was all liquid. Sarah's eyes seemed to focus on the details, zoom in almost. She could see tiny rivers of liquid running through the stone. She looked at the hold she had created; it was dark on the other side, no light. Sarah turned around to the other wall. She took a deep breath and swung her first towards the stone.

Again thousands of tiny bubbles floated all around her. Light filled that pathway. The fist sized whole emanated a light so bright that Sarah could barely stand it. Instead she began to punch wildly, desperately reaching for the light. _Slow down! You have to slow down!_ She ignored that voice inside of her. She couldn't stop; she was so tired, so very hurt, if she stopped, she may not start again. Sarah moved forward, one step at a time. She felt warmth spread around her, wrapping her in an almost heavenly embrace. Music caressed her, making her body sway of its own accord. When Sarah dared to open her eyes again she couldn't believe how everything sparkled.

The ballroom was the same as before. Dancers in finery beyond Sarah's imagining twirled around with endless grass. Everything was crystal, gold and silver, shining in elegance. Sarah stepped forward, unable to help the hand the travelled to her matted, dirty hair. She looked at herself in the mirrored wall, her appearance startling her. She was pale, almost grey, covered in dirt and blood. Her eyes were heavily ringed with exhaustion. She looked back at the dancers, her presence either not noticed or ignored. She stepped further into the music. As she moved further into the room she could feel their eyes on her, but they didn't stop dancing. Sarah had to remind herself of what this room meant. It was illusion, deception, manipulation. It was constructed by Jareth before he had given himself away to something not of this world. This thing then took his beautiful ballroom and made into something nefarious. It had twisted every aspect of the Labyrinth that Sarah had known into blood and flesh. Why should this room be any different?

She worked her way through the ballroom, dodging the dancers and at times spinning with them to get out of their way. Each step caused pain to radiate through her. She looked down at her shoes, grimacing at their torn and bloodied condition. How long had she walked for? It was a question that Sarah didn't want to answer. She pushed her doubts down and kept moving, keeping her mind on her goal, Hoggle. But what did he have to do with this room? Sarah again took inventory. Hoggle had given her the peach. He then left her to this dream world. He hadn't come back until they reached the Goblin city. Sarah turned the past over and over in her mind. Her answer soon became apparent when she reached a lavish buffet table. A large bird had been roasted and stuffed with all manner of colorful vegetables that Sarah had never seen before. All around were steaming trays of meats, side dishes, freshly baked cakes and all manner of fruits. Sarah paused when she saw a silver tray of peaches. As she approached the dancers stopped dancing. They all stood where they stopped, turning their heads to watch her. Necks were twisted at impossible angles. Masks slowly contorted from odd to terrifying. Some looked as though they wore the face of another tied intricately into their hair. Others had wild beasts covering their true visage, snarling, and teeth sharp and ferocious. Sarah was oblivious to all of this. Her gaze rested on a single peach at the top of the pile.

She reached for it, her hand trembling. She knew that this was the next step, she could feel it. But where would this take her? As felt its soft skin against her grimy hands as her fingers closed around it. She forced herself to lift the peach from the pile. She nearly dropped it when all of the other edibles from the table began to rot. Slowly it all turned brown, black, rotten juices flowed from their serving trays and on to the table cloth. Sarah stepped back, the stillness of the room finally catching her attention. She spun with the peach in hand, and all eyes watched her. She shook as the dancers started to rot as well.

Slow masks fell away to reveal bloated and bruised faces. Skin started peeling away as though burning, eyes popped from their sockets preceded by a yellow gelatinous gunk with red bloody streaks. They plopped on to the floor with a sickening splat. The eyes rolled for a few centimetres before starting to shrivel like rotting grapes. Their bodies slowly swiveled to match where their gaze was held. Aside from the pieces that fell off of them they didn't move. They watched her, dark holes in their cracked skulls leering at her and the fruit in her hand.

Sarah knew she had to take a bite. It was part of the puzzle, one step closer to Hoggle. She shook almost violently with fear. She had to, Hoggle, Buttercup, Didymus, Ludo and Jareth, so many depending on her. There was so much pressure, so much need all around her. Sarah felt herself unwinding, breaking. Before she cracked she brought the peach up to her lips and bit deeply.


	20. Beautiful Flesh

**I own nothing Labyrinth. Thanks again for the read, faves, reviews and followings! ~MB**

Sarah felt her stomach roll as the sickly sweet juice from the peach slid down her throat. She forced herself to swallow. She squeezed her eyes shut as a cramping sensation curled through her abdomen. She doubled over, coughing, drool escaping from her lips and mixing with the rotted juices from the food. She felt rather than saw the dancers come closer and she fell to her knees. She raised a shaking arm to ward them off, her fingers curled like claws. Sarah fought to breath, darkness swirling in front of her eyes. _Fuck this damsel in distress shit…_ She forced herself to suck in a breath and raised one leg up until her foot was firmly planted on the floor. She pushed herself up slowly, her limbs shaking. The darkness threatened to overtake her, clouding her vision. The grotesque bloated dancers started to form a circle around her, trapping her. Wild laughter floated in her head. The dancers did not open their mouths, only showing horrid grins with no lips. She stood tall finally, taking another shaking breath. "Get…away from me…" She choked out. She looked down at the peach in her hand. As before a small worm wriggled for freedom from the fruit. She dug her fingers into the flesh of the fruit, blood seeping out instead of peach juice. She grasped the worm from the peaches innards and held it in her hand for a moment. On a wild idea Sarah cast the worm into her mouth and swallowed it whole.

A coppery taste filled her mouth and she fought the heaving of her stomach as she felt the worm slide down. She coughed violently, suddenly. She couldn't help but place her hand over her mouth as her mother had taught her. _What a time for social graces…_ She couldn't help but look at the appendage and the blood that had speckled across her pale skin. She felt something moving within her stomach, sliding around. Sarah gripped the edges of the table, her hands sliding away for a moment, coated in thick black juices. She retched again, allowing blood and saliva flow freely from her mouth.

The dancers had formed a tight circle, pressing her back against the table. Beneath the pain Sarah felt her branded hand pulsating. With renewed strength she again lifted it towards the crowed of withered dancer and screamed. At first there was silence, the vicious laughter halted, filling her head with beautiful silence. Then there was a pulse. Like a shockwave of pure energy it surrounded her and pushed outwards. Screams filled her head instead as everything around her seemed to burst open. Sarah's vision turned black as rotting flesh covered her. Furnishings began to crack and break; the walls around her crumbled, slowly turning to dust and disappearing before her eyes.

Sarah closed her eyes against the screams in her head and desperately wiped at her face, trying to remove the decay from her vision. She pulled the hem of her shirt to her face as rubbed aggressively. It wasn't until she felt her skin burning that she stopped. When she dared open her eyes again she wanted to scream.

She was back in the first hall of the Labyrinth. The walls around her were solid, no holes. There was no light, only stones and moss. Sarah threw her head back and screamed. The sound that came out was guttural and wet. When she came back to herself she was still covered in blood, but it was more-so her own now. Sarah touched her lips and they came away dripping. She took in a shuddering breath as she felt something crawling inside of her. She had eaten the worm on a wild hunch. But it seemed now as though she had been so very wrong. She had attempted to walk the exact path that she had before. She had assumed that each endeavour would be played out the same, only scarier. She should have known better by now.

"From the inside out, Sarah." The voice behind her was smug, triumphant. Sarah didn't need to turn around to know that it was the Goblin King behind her. She reflexively wiped her hand on her clothes, though now her fingers were dirtier than ever.

"Is…" Her breath hitched as a spastic cough rocked her. She shook for a moment, taking in air before trying to speak again. "Is this was you're looking for? Killing me?" She asked softly. She turned, her heart hurting to see Jareth's body whole, dressed so finely.

The Goblin king wore deep crimson leggings and his customary knee high boots. His vest was black with crimson embroidery. The images on his vest were that of demons holding various body parts. True to form was his shirt as well. Black and billowing, his chest smooth and showing off the pedant that was he was never without. "You…must have paid one…hell of a fee for that…piece of shit." She gestured to the vest, refusing to lose her anger towards this thing that had taken over the true Goblin King. It threw back its head and laughed, applauding with leathered hands.

"Bravo, my dear, bravo. Even while you're being eaten from the inside out you still maintain that lovely sense of humor." She felt his hands on her shoulders, turning her to face him.

Sarah felt the blood drain from her face. The false king tilted his head at her, almost whimsically so.

"Did you think everything would just fall in line?" He held up his hand before she could form a response. "I know that you did, impudent child. When will you truly understand the beauty of what I'm offering you? Such challenges have never been put to a mortal before! Here you are," He gestured to her filthy body. "Lacking blood, torn and covered in such beautiful flesh, yet still you miss what is in front of you."

Sarah tried to follow his words. When she had first met him he had shown her that horrible room, macabre and alive. He had demanded her adherence, her acceptance. Yet Jareth had pushed through, imbued her with power to fight him. This had turned the tables, but it also caused her to step closer to her own death. Now he was insisting she still hadn't accepted. Had she not told this thing that she would stay? Had she not willingly walked into his hell and defeated what he had thrown her way. Yet now he was here, mocking her, pushing her for more and more. "What do you want from me?" She screamed, pushing against him. "You take over, you destroy everything. You make me stay here, see these…" She gestured to the gore that covered her "Things, these disgusting things." She couldn't hold back the cough that rocked her body. More blood spilled down her front. She doubled over but to her credit remained standing. She felt herself cracking under the weight of his steady gaze. She couldn't help but shake.

He leaned in closer, the darkness swirling in his pupils becoming more and more apparent the closer he got. She felt his burning hot breath on her skin. His finger traced her jaw line, dipping into the trail of blood on her chin. He brought it to his lips, closing his eyes as his face took on an almost dream like state. "Flesh is what I deal in Sarah. And I want to be inside yours."


End file.
